


Never Have I Ever

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeptalking, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Peter wants to be apart of a snazzy grown up party, unfortunately his body has other plans and decides to make Peter regret not sleeping as much as he should be.Sleepy Peter Parker featuring Tony's heart.





	1. Would you rather?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit of a fan of sleepy drabble stories and have been hooked on Spider-man lately. Decided to post some of my homemade fanfic slapped onto some internet paper just for y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing and updating all of the chapters as of 6-21-18. Nothing big, just adding some more to each chapter and fixing spelling and spacing errors! :) Thanks so much you guys for all the support and kudos!! <3

Peter was staying the night over at the Avengers tower, he had about an hour earlier fallen asleep on the couch after his patrol since no one was home. Plus, he was tired and bored. He was just getting into the good parts of a rather odd dream when he was woken up by someone shaking him and he muttered, not opening his eyes.

  
"'M up, 'm up.. just like... Ten more minutes aunt May..." He muttered, wishing the shaking equivalent to an Earth quake would cease.

"Sorry kid, gonna have to ask ya to move. Adult party tonight, just go up to your room and get some rest." Tony said, who was most definitely not his aunt May.

This got Peter's attention, he had turned 18 two months ago which means _technicallllllyyyy_ Peter was an adult. Peter opened his eyes, and looked at Tony. His neck was a bit stiff as he slept with his head back against the couch in an odd position. Not paying any mind to the crick in his neck, Peter got up to his feet.

  
"Well... I mean, technically I am an adult now. So I can join in, no worries." Peter said, clearing his throat a bit from sleep.

"Not what an adult party requires, kid. Drinking party, gotta be 21." Tony said, before clapping a shoulder on Peter's back. Getting an "oof" from the kid.

"Plus, Karen's informed me you've been skipping out on your eight hours, swapping them out for 2 or 3 a night." Tony said, frowning at him.

  
Peter avoided the look, chewing the inside of his cheek.

  
"Just been busy, but I'm fine! C'mon, let me join in. I won't drink, or anything. I swear." Peter pleaded.

Who knew who would show up? Peter knew the avengers would all be here, no doubt. Maybe even the guardians would show up. Peter wanted to be apart of it, a genuine hero party.

"Ya know what, fine. I doubt you'll even be awake by midnight. So sure, you can stay. I'll kick you upside the head if you so much as brush against any alcohol, though." Tony warned, but Peter beamed ecstatically.

He went upstairs to the room Tony gave him about 2 years ago, and changed out of his Spider-man suit into some jeans and a T-shirt.  
When he came back down the avengers had all arrived and were helping Tony stock the bar and lay out snacks. Offhandedly, Peter wondered if this was a good idea and if he'd fit in. As he watched the others, he pressed his knuckles against his mouth, muffling a yawn.  
Tony caught him yawning, tsking a bit at Peter but he didn't say anything. Peter flopped back onto the couch he was on earlier, knowing the party wouldn't be starting for awhile seeing as they were just now preparing the food.  
Peter sat down and began reading some articles on his phone about new science field advancements.  
Tony finished setting everything up about half an hour later and walked in to see Peter out cold on the couch again. Shaking his head a bit, he dug some ear buds out of his pocket and plugged them into his iPod. He then placed the buds into the kid's ears and put on some soft classical music.  
Steve walked in after Tony, raising a brow.

  
"Is that kid Spider-Man, Tony?" He asked.

"Yup, his name is Peter. He wanted to join the little get together, but he's been neglecting to sleep. probably more convenient for right now though, don't have to worry about him swiping drinks. Not that he would.. Wish the kid would just take care of himself." Tony sighed.

Steve didn't get a chance to reply as the door bell rang, and Tony went to answer it.

Within an hour thwe party was well on its way. Tony sat on the couch Peter was napping on while Steve, Quill, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all sat in the living room as well. They were casually talking, when Tony heard Peter mumbling. Thinking he'd woken up he turned to look at the boy to see he was still, in fact clocked out and appeared to be sleeping talking. Not in English either, by the sound of it.

  
"I think he's speaking Spanish." Natasha said, fighting a humored grin.

"What's he saying?" Steve asked, curious.

"He said, 'Man Spanish really sucks, I'm never going to speak it.'" Natasha translated, chuckling a bit to herself.

Tony just laughed and shook his head, seriously the kid was a nerd sometimes. The group went back to chatting, and were now playing 'never have I ever' Steve got a bit of a culture shock when the game took the inevitable embarrassing turn. All was going good until it got a bit loud, when everyone found out Clint had formerly had a crush on Natasha.

Peter hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep again, until he was woken up by loud voices. He jerked his head forward a bit, again having fallen asleep with it practically hanging over the back of the couch. Rubbing and willing the stiffness to leave, he glanced around and realized literally half the avengers were seated in the living room around him. He felt an ear bud fall out the rest of the way out and blinked, he didn't recall putting earbuds on. He sluggishly realized it falling out was probably the only reason he had heard the noise and woke up.

"Oh Peter, sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Captain _freaking_ America said to him.

Peter could literally only stare in a sleep induced stupor. He quickly blinked and waved a hand.

  
"No, no it's fine I didn't even mean to fall asleep in the first place." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Told ya to just head to bed, kid." Tony said from beside him.

  
"You've been out for the past two hours. Also, you talk in your sleep. Might wanna tone down the Spanish classes if your speaking it in your sleep." Tony said.

"I had a test for it earlier, literally lived Spanish for like a week." Peter replied, rubbing his eye. "Wait, two hours?? How on Earth did I sleep that long?" Peter asked, getting up to his feet.

"Because I disabled all your alarms, and made sure those ear buds blocked out at least most of the noise." Tony replied, as Peter shifted a bit, sitting up some from his slouch.

"Oh." Was the intelligent reply Tony received.

  
The other had began the game again, it being Clint's turn.

"Ok, ok my turn. Never have I ever, hooked up with my cab driver." Clint grinned as Natasha, Tony, and Quill all sucked down a shot.

  
Peter just sat there, wondering what he just walked, well rather woke up into.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter asked, his voice sounding groggy. It was like once his body got a sip of sleep, it wanted to chug it all.

"We're playing never have I ever." Rogers answered.

  
Peter heard of the game, it was pretty popular in school right now. Not that he played it.

"A bit above your pay grade, kid." Tony chimed in, checking his watch.

  
"It's one in the morning, go lay down kid you look exhausted. You're not missing much, trust me." Tony said to Peter who just nodded.

  
"Kay, just gimme a minute to wake up a bit." Peter replied, slumping back into the couch.

Apparently "waking up" was code for going back to sleep. The game went on for a few more turns, and when Tony glance back over his shoulder to see Peter's head slowly slumping down and him not exactly springing up to get to bed, he sighed and stood up.

  
"Hang on, guys I'll be right back." Tony said. He then walked over to Peter, and scooped him up.

He got a slurred protest from the kid, but it died quickly as he nodded right back off. Tony carried the boy up the stairs, and into the room he had dubbed Peter's about two years ago. Once he had Peter tucked into bed, he clicked off the light and shut the door after his exit. Tony headed back downstairs, in time to hear the whispers halt. As Tony sat down, Natasha spoke up.

  
"Never have I ever, become a father figure to Spider-man." she said.

  
Tony picked up his shot, and threw it back as the others gaped. Tony shrugged and sat down.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Avengers introduce Peter into their little drinking circle and game of truth or dare! Inspired by y'all in the comments!

Tony was hosting another one of his infamous hero parties with snacks that decorated the surfaces of coffee tables, and counter tops were stocked with fan favorite alcoholic beverages. Tony was however a bit conflicted on cancelling the party. Peter had been a bit in the dumps lately, concerning moving away from his aunt and to the tower. He knew the kid was only 18, but he wasn't gonna let anything happen and planned to monitor and hover. So Tony officially invited Peter to come drink with him, Widow, Cap, Hawkeye, and Bruce while joining in on their games as well. Peter hesitantly accepted, and was now seated in-between Tony and Steve as they all sat in a circle on the floor for their game.

Steve had been wanting to play truth or dare, which was apparently the popular drinking game back in his time. So they all agreed, so long as he went first.  
Grinning, Steve spoke.

"Ok, Tony truth or dare? He asked their gracious host.

"Truth." Tony said wisely.

"Ok, who do you like least in the room and why?" Steve asked, remembering having heard this question on a TV show earlier that day.

"You, and because you make me get up at five in the morning to jog." Tony shot at him, Steve just laughed.

"Alright, my turn. Hmmm... Natasha, truth or dare?" Tony hummed as he asked.

Natasha, feeling a but daring replied with "dare." Before taking a drink of her Margarita that Tony knew she liked though she'd never admit to liking a frilly fru fru drink.

"Alrighty, you asked for it! I dare you to lick your elbow." Tony grinned.

"C'mon! What are you, 10?" She asked exasperatedly.

Peter however found this hilarious, and was doing his best to keep his laughter quiet. Widow rolled her eyes as Clint and Rogers laughed while she poked out her tongue and spent several minutes trying to lick her elbow. What was impressive however, is that she actually did it. Tony was sure she must've knocked her shoulder out of socket. Dare having been complete, she smirked and flipped her hair out of her face.

"In your face, Tony." She said, as he took a long draw off his beer, before pouring himself a glass of scotch. She tapped her chin to pick her victim. Peter had yet to take even a sip from his drink, maybe out of nervousness or maybe because he just felt a bit out of place.

"Peter. Truth or dare?" Window said, hiding her evil smirk.

"Oh um, dare?" Peter threw out, knowing how bad truths can go based on a few rounds of this game with Ned.

"Good, I dare you to down that drink inn _nnn_ 60 seconds! Go!" She said, grinning as Peter quickly scrambled to pick up his beer bottle. He hesitated for a second before he tilted it to his lips and felt the fizzy and rather awful tasting liquid wash down his throat. He heard the others began to count. He had 20 seconds left. Peter managed to finish the bottle, with 3 seconds to spare and he sucked in some air as Tony slapped him on the back in a congratulatory way. Peter gave him a weak grin.

"Ok, so... My turn then." Peter said, that was the first drink he'd ever had and he literally had to inhale it.

He turned to Hawkeye.

  
" truth or dare, Clint?" Peter said. Peter had hoped with his hyper metabolism he wouldn't feel much with drinking but he guessed super powers or not, first time drinking always hit hard.

"Dare, of course." Hawkeye said smugly not fearing the kid at all, unfortunately for him that was a bad idea.

"Good, was hoping you'd chose dare since I don't have any good questions right now... Anyways, I dare you to eat five table spoons of mayonnaise." Peter said smugly, grinning as Tony choked on his scotch, coughing as he laughed and felt the burn of alcohol go up his nose a lil bit.

Natasha immediately bounced up on her feet and retrieved not only the mayonnaise jar, but also the table spoon not wanting to delay this glorious event by even a second, she also passed Peter another beer. She was definitely enjoying the creative side of the kid and wanted to continue the game.

Bruce began to turn green, not out of anger but of pure disgust as Clint twisted open the lid in genuine terror.

"Geeze Peter, that's actually one of the worst dares I've ever heard of from this game..." Rogers said impressed, and a bit worried.

"Thanks, some guy in my PE class had to chug a bottle of ranch once. I took inspiration and trauma from that situation." Peter said, laughter laced in his tone as he took a sip from his drink.

Clint just stared into the white, jiggly, and gelatinous void that taunted him. Digging in his spoon, he scooped out a good amount and promptly shoved it into his mouth before violently lurching forward as he gagged. Gripping his knee with his free hand Clint swallowed the mouthful and prepared for the second helping.

Half way through the fourth spoonful Clint gagged violently and launched to his feet and ran. Now taking up residency in the bathroom, vomiting. When Bruce came back into the room from checking in on the archer he chuckled. 

"He asked me to tell Peter he's absolutely nuts, and that he's out. So that's a point for you, Peter." Bruce said, marking a tally mark under Peter's name on a hand held white board.

Peter grinned, he felt like he was on top of the world until a voice snapped him back to reality.

"So, I suppose it'll just be my turn. Peter, truth or dare?" Bruce said a hidden smirk in his tone.

Widow was having a grand time, truly. Clint had been getting on her nerves lately and justice had been served. She could only grin as she awaited for what else this game would bring out in the others.

"Truth." Peter said firmly, not wanting to be the one cursed to finish the mayonnaise dare.

Bruce pretended to be thinking up a question, but when Peter took a big drink of his beer, he suddenly spoke.

"When a cow laughs, does milk come out his nose?" Bruce asked in such a serious tone Tony though he'd misheard the man until Peter had almost instantly jerked forward with beer coming out of his nose, and spraying from his mouth a bit from his sudden, and unstoppable laugh at the joke.

"Ow! Hey that wasn't even an actual question! Oh crap, this burns!" Peter whined, accepting tissues from Captain America who was shaking his head laughing.

Natasha wasn't holding back her laugh at the ridiculous and childish move Bruce made, who was also laughing, obviously pleased with himself.

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you." Bruce chuckled as he shrugged.

"Alright, alright kiddies my turn." Tony said, waving a hand.

  
"Alright spangles, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare, Tony." Steve replied, careful to keep his beer out of his mouth least he wanted to end up like Peter who'd probably be smelling alcohol for a week.

"Mkay, well I dare you tooooooo stand on your head, and finish your beer off." Tony said grinning as the other man shook his head which he then placed on the floor, and kicked up.

  
Captain America had pretty great balance, but using one hand to grab his beer and drink it while using the other and his head to keep from falling was hard. He ended up falling over and putting a boot through one of Tony's lamps.

Tony was wheezing with laughter from what he dubbed "The Fall of America" and was given a point as the dare was incomplete. Peter had gotten Bruce out when the man was unable to do a coordinated cartwheel, collapsing half way through it.

By then, Widow and Tony were going at it back and forth. Peter had by then finished his fourth beer and was exhausted. He was dozing off when someone shook him, causing him to bolt up.

"Alright kid, tie breaker! Nat's out cause she won't wear the Captain America onsie." Tony said, grinning to which she replied with a salty half-hearted glare.

"Oh. Yah, yah sure." Peter nodded, barely listening as his words slurred a bit.

"Truth or dare, Pete?" Tony asked, sipping his scotch.

"Dare." Peter said, just because it was easier to say than truth.

"Awesome, I dare you to stay awake for another 25 minutes, then." Tony grinned. The others booed him for that one.

Peter, as much as he wanted to groan lifted his head up and looked at the digital clock on the stereo. 2:37 in the morning, oh man he was tired. He willed his strength to keep his eyes opened and mind focused. The others had gone off into conversation about how snooty Fury was lately, and Peter tried to keep up with it. His head was was bobbing and he would jerk it back up just before he'd fold like a lawn chair. He opened his bleary eyes, blinking several times to make out the time on the digital clock. 2:43. Peter ran a hand over his face and leaned his back against the couch behind him as he sat on the floor still. He leaned his head back it now resting on the cushion of the couch. That was a horrible mistake because he ended up falling asleep. He was somewhat woken up to someone moving him. Peter lifted his head a bit and cracked open his eyes to see Tony laying him down onto the couch, and draping his jacket over the upper half of him. He didn't have the energy to say anything and just slipped back into sleep.

Tony was smoking a cigar with his scotch during the conversation of mocking Fury when he turned to check on Peter who was uncharacteristicly quiet.

"Ah! Seems I win!" Tony grinned, as he placed the cigar between his lips and sat his glass down on the carpet before getting up to his feet and scooping the lanky boy up.

He laid Peter down on the couch, took off his jacket and covered the boy up with it. The others all fell silent, just watching and gaping at the unusual display before them.

Tony then sat back down and beamed as Bruce put another tally under Tony's name.

"That's my fifth truth or dare game win, huh?" Tony gloated as the others all grumbled rolled their eyes.

They were all hoping Peter would've taken down this tyrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never hesitate to leave me ideas, I'll type em out for ya!!


	3. Would you rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave some ideas in the comments below! :D Idk if "would you rather" is an actual drinking game but it's super late, I'm tired and I wanted something to make me grin like a loon and so, this chapter was born.

Peter was completely and utterly wasted. He could barely sit up on his own, occasionally slouching against Mr. Stark until he'd be nudged gently to sit back up on his own.

The group was all in giggles at how drunk the kid was. Widow had made it a personal mission as they'd all been drunk in front of him but the kid hadn't even been tipsy. So, she had him down drink after drink before Bruce started up this night's game.

"let's play would you rather." He said, smiling as he sipped his frilly fru fru drink he had no shame to enjoy.

"Dude, 've played that 'fore 'nd it gets weeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrd" Peter said, waving is hand all noodle like and shaking his head a bit so his messy mop of hair bounced a bit.

Clint just snorted and shook his head. Truthfully, he was just glad they weren't playing truth or dare. Two months later and the mere mention of mayonnaise still made him gag and go pale.

"Well you know the rule green bean, you pick the game you start us off." Tony said holding back his laugh at Peter who was immensely fascinated in a loose thread on his jacket sleeve.

"Alrighty. Ok then, Steve. Would you rather be a foot shorter or a foot taller?" Bruce asked deciding to start things off light.

"Oh dang, well I guess being a foot shorter would make me less intimidating... So I choose being a foot taller." Steve replied, nodding a bit as he took a wise sip of whiskey from his glass.

"I'd choose the same." Tony replied, as Steve lead up the next round.

"Ok, my turn. Let's see... Natasha, would you rather have everything you eat be too salty or not salty enough no matter how much salt you add?" Steve asked chuckling.

"Hm, I'm gonna have to go with not salty enough no matter how much salt I add. Eating too salty food would be awful, imagine ice-cream." Natasha cringed as Steve nodded in agreement, chuckling.

"Let's see, Tony would you rather always be ten minutes late to anything or twenty minutes early?" Natasha asked, grinning.

"Ten minutes late. I'm important enough that no one's gonna call me out on it, plus I can make dramatic entrances." Tony said grinning smugly.

Bruce rolled his eyes with a humored grin as he shook his head while Natasha groaned at the typical self interested answer.

"Alright! My turn! Ok, Clint would you rather would you rather go back to age 5 with everything you know now or know now everything your future self will learn?" Tony asked, throwing out a surprisingly deep question.

"Well, I don't think my family would be too eager for me to be five years old. So I guess I'll go with know everything future me will know." He said, shrugging as he sipped his beer.

  
"Peter, would you rather find five dollars on the ground or find all of your missing socks?" Clint asked, grinning as he knew Peter probably wouldn't be able to answer deep questions.

"Dude do you know how many socks 've lost? I don even match em anym're. It's like they just run away or something... I can never find em...!" Peter said as he stuck out his legs out in front of him and pulled his pant legs up a bit to reveal that indeed his socks didn't match in both length and color.

Natasha's shoulders shook in laughter, as Bruce stuck his legs out too, to reveal he too didn't match his socks.

"I can relate, I dont even know how I lose so many socks." He said, smiling warmly.

"For reeeeeaaal!" Peter slurred a bit.

"So you'd rather find all your socks then?" Clint prompted after a few moments of silence, grinning.

"Wait, what? What was the question?" Peter asked, completely lost.

Tony barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

  
"Geeze Nat, what in Earth did you shove down his throat?" He asked.

"A little bit of everything." She grinned.

"Go ahead and ask a would you rather question, Pete." Steve said unable to hold back a grin of his own. He remebered getting truly drunk for the first time and was quite an airhead too.

"Oh yeah, sure... ummmmm mist'r Stark would you raaaaathhhhheeerrr every shirt you ever wear to be kinda itchy or only be able to use 1 ply toilet paper?" Peter asked, just throwing out the first thing his foggy mind could conjure.

Tony shook his head laughing at the ridiculous question, having to just take a few deep breaths before he could answer. Clint had bellowed out a laugh alongside Rogers while Nat and Bruce just grinned as they waited for the reply.

"Well, I guess with 1 ply tp I could just use as many sheets needed to get the job done, but with itchy shirts I could never really look professional or scary if I'm wiggling like I'm wearing grandma's homemade sweater." Tony said, which made Peter just laugh hard enough to where no sound was coming out.

"So I'd rather the one ply, Tipsy." Tony chuckled, shaking his head amused with the kid.

Tony was about to take his turn when Peter suddenly sat up straight and butted in.

  
"Wait wait wait I have a reeeeeeally good one!" He said, Tony just grinned and let the kid go for it.

"Clint! Clint, would you rather do the mayo dare again" Clint visibly winced at that. "Or sweat maple syrup." Peter asked with such a serious look and tone, Widow couldn't help but to break Clint's stunned silence with a loud, feminine laugh.

Bruce could only just chuckle shaking his head in disbelief at the ridiculousness.

"Geeze Pete, that's probably the weirdest 'would you rather' question I've heard in a long time." Steve said, grinning at the obviously drunk teen.

"Dude, that's a really rough question... Maple syrup, really? gods... But the Mayo, again?" Clint groaned, as Peter grinned feeling pretty proud of that turn.

"uuuuggghhhh I'd do the Mayo again." Clint said, clearly grossed out.

"I'd pro'ly do that too." Peter nodded, slouching back down against the back of the couch as they all were sat in a circle on Tony's living room floor.

Clint just shook his head, smothering a grin. He had experience with kids, having a couple of his own and all. Peter didn't play much after that, much more focused on the ceiling fan as his head rested against the couch cushion.

The party lasted on through the night until about 4a.m. When Tony staggered to his feet ruffled Peter's hair, and with a glass of scotch in hand bid the others good night and went to bed. Bruce was the next to turn in, waving to the others.

Steve with the help of Clint went over to Peter and got the teen to his feet, an arm over one of each of their shoulders and basically dragged the kid to his room getting him into bed while Natasha filled up a glass of water and sat it along side some aspirins on the kid's night stand with a note that read:

**Take these, and eat something greasy. it'll help with the hangover. Have fun :)**

With Peter taken care of, Steve said his goodnight to the two spies and headed off to bed himself as the two left to go home themselves.

Come that afternoon when Peter woke up, he groaned pitifully as he experienced an almighty first hangover.


	4. Peter being a brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oookay. So, this turned out nothing like how I I had planned. ʕ ´ﻌ` ;;ʔ Still, I like it. But that may just be my sleep deprivation talking. please leave me a comment, they warm my cold, dead soul. Also, leave some suggestions and I'll do my best to deliver if I fancy your idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy on my GPA when I take my finals.

Peter rested his forehead against the back of the chair. He was slowly sliding to the right as he was dozing off. He probably would have ended up on the floor if his heart didn't leap in his throat from a sudden loud 'trying to whipser' voice.

"Hi!" A little girl squeaked in a hushed voice. That got Peter to bolt right up since he had gotten used to the silence other than the two voices talking in the room down the hall, which were easily tuned out.

"My name is Lila!" She said, just as eagerly. Peter stared a moment, wondering where he was until reality smacked him. He was at Hawkeye's house who happened to find him laying inside a crushed building after a nasty fight. His everything hurt, particularly his left shoulder which was no longer in socket and the deep gash the stretched down from his bottom ribs to the top of his hip. Right now he had one of Clint's shirts loosely held against it as he had been falling asleep.

"Oh, oh my name's... name's uh Peter." His words slurred a bit, trying to string together coherent sentences. He held out his free hand to shake Lila's hand. His glove was a bit ripped and he had scratches and little cuts scattered around his palm and fingers.

"Oooooh you're hurt..!! I'm gonna go get my brother!" She said, running off and leaving Peter to dumbly stare at his hand that he placed limply in his lap. His shoulder throbbed in protest. His mind was swimming, the adrenaline had long since left him and all he wanted to do was sleep a million years.

Lila came pattering back, in tow her brother Cooper.

"Oh wow!!! It's Spider-man!!" Cooper's loud voice caused Peter to flinch and for the voices down the hall to become the voices rushing into the room. Clint and his wife Laura both rushed into the room.

"Kids, what are you doing up?" Laura scolded.

"We heard voices... I was just wondering who was here..." Lila said just as awed with Spider-man as her brother was.

Peter began to peel himself off the chair, eyes sliding and flicking open almost at random as Peter staggered to his feet. He let the shirt he was using as gauze drop to the floor, it was too much work to hold it there. His shoulder was making its discomfort be known with painful throbs and spikes against his nerves.

"Clint... 'm good, just gonna go home.." He said eyes fluttering shut and during that particular moment, he felt his knees buckle.

Clint lunged forward and caught him. Peter opened his eyes and was greeted to a blurred imagine of his blood staining Clint's carpet.

"Awe crap... 'M s'rry bout that.." He slurred, trying to stand up on his own.

"He's losing too much blood. Laura I'm gonna have to stitch the gash." Clint said to his wife, ignoring Peter and his barely conscious dribble of words.

"I'm gonna go grab the med kit. Lay him on the table." She said, rushing up the stairs while Clint scooped Peter up, laying him down on the clean, and cleared off table.

"No, no, no it's good... I don' need stitches... Just some sleep, 'll be ok." Peter said, trying to sit up. Clint pushed right back down as Laura came thumping down the stairs.

Lila and Cooper both stayed silent as they watched, they weren't so much scared as they were worried.

Clint pushed Peter back down onto the table top.

"Geeze kid, I didn't realize the cut was this bad. Shoulder's dislocated too, stay still." Clint ordered.

Oh man. Peter was coherent now. The fear of pain had his brain up and performing and he shoved Clint back as Laura stepped him and pushed him back down on the table.

"Clint, hold him down I need to set his shoulder back in." She said to her husband.

Hawkeye covered Peter's eyes with one arm, draping his torso over Peter's just so he couldn't launch anyone off. Laura grabbed his injured arm and Peter began to sincerely fight. Clint was sure if the kid wasn't injured and tired, he would have hawkeye shaped holes in his walls. Clint grunted as he received a knee to his side.

"Do we have anything to knock him out, hon?" Clint asked, struggling to keep Peter down which by the way, was not going well.

Laura wasn't going to be able to pop the bone back into socket at this rate.

"No, we weren't exactly prepared for this." Laura replied, trying to help hold Spider-man down.

Clint sighed, and placed two hands on either side of Peter's head.

"sorry kid, I am but we need to help you." He said.

A confused look flashed across Peter's face before Clint slammed his head against Peter's. It definitely hurt, no doubt and a pained groan left Peter as his hands flew up to clutch his head. The headbutt left Clint dizzy but effectively stunned Peter long enough for Laura to grip onto the dislocated shoulder, and snap it back in one swift and smooth move.

Peter let out a rather angry cry of pain at that, and sat up. His face was flushed from pain, and a sheet of sweat coated his features, he looked pretty close to puking or passing out. Maybe both.

"I... I'm going home.." He said in shuddering breath. He was breathing fast, and uneven.

"Peter, you're gonna pass out if you don't calm down." Clint said, speaking softly trying to coax the teen to keep his attention on him as his wife was sterilizing and prepping a needle to stitch up the gushed wound.

"Hilarious. You just cracked my skull, and snapped my arm like a dried out noodle." He said very bitterly.

Peter was shaking a bit from his nerves being all over the place. Behind him, Laura nodded to Clint signalling she was ready.

Clint began to lay Peter back down. Behind him, he heard Lila whimper.

"Kids, go upstairs. I'll be up there in a minute ok?" He said over his shoulder.

"But-"

"Now." Laura said, shooting her children the mom look, and they both retreated upstairs.

Peter let himself be laid down, and was able to finally even out his breaths. What adrenaline that had flooded him earlier was trickling away. He was beginning to nod off for like tenth time that night when he felt his suit being snipped away with scissors. He pried his eyes opened, weakly using his hand to try and shove Clint's scissor armed hand away. Clint easily swatted Peter's protests away. His world went dark then, as Laura draped a towel over Peter's eyes hoping it might help with the process of him not launching off the table. When Clint had effectively ruined Peter's suit's shirt, Laura signaled him to wait a moment before continuing. She wanted to let Peter catch his breath and have Clint help her gather some needed supplies. Peter took the stilled silence as a sign that they were done. Exhaustion drowned him like a tsunami and Peter was dragged along with the waves of pain that were ultimately responsible for him blacking out.

Laura prepped towels and wash cloths while Clint went and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. when they got back to the table Clint spoke.

"Peter? Peter we're gonna start... Are you good?" He asked, checking to see if the kid was still even conscious. Peter didn't answer, his chest weakly rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Clint felt horrible, to say the absolute least as he began to clean out the wound. Peter roused within moments of the alcohol hitting the wound, hissing in pain.

"Dude... C'min jus leave it 'lone.." Peter mumbled in such a heart breaking tone Clint almost did.

"We have to patch you up, hon." Laura said softly as she helped dab up the blood across his side.

"Can jus web it.." He said, biting down hard on his lip as another dose of stinging fire burned the cut. He turned his head to shake off the towel across his eyes and shakily lifted a hand.

"No way! That isn't going to help and it's going to hurt worse taking the webbing off." Clint said, setting down the alcohol and taking off Peter's gloves and web slingers.

"Are you sure we have nothing to give him? There's no way we're gonna get through this process if he's fighting us the whole time.." Clint said, setting the gloves on top of the fridge.

"You can check the bathroom cabinets, but I seriously doubt we have anything." She said remorsefully.

Clint went and dug through his work bag instead, nearly crying in relief when he found sedative capsules he sometimes put in darts and that Nat used in her wrist dart launcher thingy. He immediately dug around for a syringe, and when he found one he filled it appropriately and sterilized the needle with alcohol when he got back to the kitchen.

"Alright kid, nap time.. I'm sorry we didn't look sooner. Just relax, ok?" Clint said.

Peter however didn't seem down for that plan.

"Get that away." He said bitterly, eyeing the sedative.

Clint was done fighting the kid, and so was his wife who grabbed Peter's arm and held it down just long enough for her husband to empty the medicine into the kid's wrist. Peter dropped his head against the table, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile. His eyes immediately began to give up on staying opened and he fought against the weight to keep them opened. Laura lifted her hand gently, and closed Peter's eyes holding her hand over them until she knew Peter had given up, and let sleep take him.

When Peter woke up it was the next morning. He was in a room he didn't recognize, and was completely enraptured at the sight the widow provided when the wind would blow the curtains to fill out like half the room. His mouth felt dry, and he was dozing off again when the door opened and he heard soft footsteps.

"Spider-man?" A hushed, childish whisper came.

Peter couldn't really work his tongue too well at the moment, so all the came out was a  
"Hngh..?" Nice. A zombie groan, he must've died. Wait.. Died.. Died oooooh _crap_. Last night's memories came flooding back and he immediately looked down to see gauze wrapping him like leftovers.

"oh crap..." Peter groaned, he had to go. Now.

Those freaks he fought last night were still out there and he couldn't just leave them to destroy and ruin. He immediately threw off the blanket, grateful to see the pants of his uniform remained and he stepped out of bed only to immediately collapse like a piece of soggy paper.

A worried cry was heard, and immediately Lila had run to get her dad. Clint immediately rushed into the room and stepped past his son, who was standing there frozen while Clint bent down and helped Peter up.

"Kid, kid I need ya to listen, the sedative I gave you wasn't some lightweight stuff. You're gonna be out of it for awhile. You're also not so well off with the injuries, so you need to rest- don't make me monitor you." Clint threatened as he got Peter back into bed.

Peter would've replied to tell Clint that he was Spider-man, and felt peachy keen except he'd fallen back asleep by the time Clint had pulled the blanket up and over him.

When Peter woke again, it was evening and Laura was gently tapping his cheek to wake him.

"Hnnn... 'ts fine, fine... Saturday.. No school.." Peter slurred, wishing his aunt would just let him sleep in. He'd take of chores and the shopping later.

"Peter, you need to eat... It's me, Laura. Clint's wife.. I need you to eat just a little, please.." She said as Peter shifted a bit to see that she was not in fact, his aunt.

Peter ate about four bites of the stew before he was too tired to keep his head up.

He woke up a third time at 9pm. He knew because of the clock on his nightstand. His eyes turned back to the window, the stars were incredible out here, nothing like they were in the city area. Out here they were big, and bright. He felt a bit better and didn't feel much of anything other than being tired and numb but that's better than pain he guessed.

Lila was reading on the floor with Cooper next to his bed. How he hadn't noticed this earlier, he had no clue.

"Hey..." Peter croaked. His throat felt raw and dry. He saw the glass of water next to the clock, and chugged it down.

"Spider-man!!" Cooper grinned, as he stood up. "It's so cool you know our dad!" He said, eagerly standing up as his sister did the same.

Peter felt himself nodding his head, which felt too heavy for his neck. He was beginning to let his eyes close again when he heard the girly childish voice speak again.

"Do you wanna read with us?" She asked eagerly. Peter jerked his head up a bit.

"Can't really see too well right now.." He mumbled, that simple sentence winding him.

"That's ok! I'll read to you! Do you like Harry Potter or the Hobbit?" She asked.

"Yah..." Peter mumbled, not even sure what she asked at this point as everything seem muddled in his mind.

She and her brother were not detoured however, and Lila began to read the first book of Harry potter. Outside the doorway Clint stood leaned against the door frame, watching silently. He smiled softly and ushered his children out to let Pete rest when the kid couldn't keep his head up any longer.

 

"I'm just saying, you should've called me! I was freakin out, Clint." Peter heard as he begin his decent out of sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Mr. Stark, Clint, and Laura standing around in the room that Peter had been sleeping in.

Tony immediately saw Peter waking up and walked over.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?" He asked with a worried look.

Peter felt like he should answer, but he just let his eyelids slowly close instead and simply fell back asleep.

It was awhile before Peter woke up again, and he could tell because he felt stiff and plus Mr. Stark sat in one of those country whicker kitchen chair things, asleep about five feet away from the bed. Peter looked out the widow, it was almost evening time. He looked down at the gauze around his side, it bled a lot. Looks like it was worse than Peter thought, too. Licking his lips which were now a bit chapped, he decided he outta try and get up. Just to make sure he wasn't paralyzed or something. He sat up a bit, biting his lip and wincing as the movement tugged the stitches. He was stopped as he was beginning to push off the blankets.

"Don't even think about it. You try and get up you're going to rip the stitches and we'll all have to play operation, and judging from what Clint told me about the previous night, you don't wanna go for a round two." Tony said, running a hand over his face tiredly.

"Thought you were 'sleep..." Peter intelligently replied.

"Well, surprise I'm not. Though _you_ should be, Clint says the sedative should be wearing out soon... How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"I feel like a building caved on me, and a beam slashed me like a bitter ex-girlfriend would slash her boyfriend's tires." Peter said exhaustedly.

"Sounds about exactly what happened. Listen don't worry about those guys, the avengers took care of it and now S.H.I.E.L.D has them in custody. You just need to worry about getting better.." Tony said, nodding.

"I'm ok now, just a bit sluggish. Really, I'm fine." Peter said, wondering who he was convincing at this point.

"If you even think for a second I'm letting you go... Willy nilly and Spider-man away, then you must've hit your head a lot harder than I thought. " Tony said waving his hand around for emphasis.

Peter sat up now, shoving the blanket off.

"What?! You're.. You're grounding me?!" Peter sputtered about to charge to his feet.

Tony stood up and with a light shove, pushed Peter back against his pillows. Sadly, Peter couldn't exactly fight back against the push either since he felt like jelly all over.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Because first of all, you went after a problem way too big for a one man job. second, if Clint hadn't of seen you on his way home then you'd probably be dead! You also fought against him and Laura the entire time they tried to help you!" Tony snapped at him.

Peter frowned deeply before, again throwing off the blankets and stood up. He immediately regretted this movement as he felt a searing pain along his side. He didn't let the pain so much as flicker across his features as he bit his lip.

  
"I. Am. Fine. I'm also needed out there! I can't just be grounded!" Peter got out, feeling sweat bead above his brows.

"Kid, you're done for awhile until you're better and can learn to rely on others. Now, since you're up and oh so able, we're heading to the tower so that you can get better medical assistance and someone to hover over you and your idiotic ideas." Tony said, leading Peter who almost vomited a few times from pain to a copter that laid idle in the grass outside Clint's house waiting on them.

They said their good-byes to the Barton's before he and Tony got inside the copter. Once they were buckled up, the flight took off. Immediately Tony began to file some papers, apparently busy. Peter focused on not letting himself fall asleep. His side had taken up to a strong, steady throb which was a lovely thing to duet with his aching shoulder. He was so tired his eyes burned from keeping them opened. Still, he wasn't about to give Stark the satisfaction of seeing him basically give up and go to sleep. No, that would mean Tony was right and Peter was wrong, and Peter hated being wrong. So he silently dealt with the constant jerking in and out of sleep. He managed to keep himself awake as the helicopter finally landed thirty minutes later on top of the helicopter landing pad on the Avengers tower.

Peter felt worse than jelly, kinda like half way done jello. He staggered his way inside with the billionaire almost collapsing halfway inside. Tony had lunged forward to catch the kid, but he'd already caught himself and waved a hand as if to say he's fine. Tony highly doubted that. He'd watch Pete refuse to sleep the entire flight even though he clearly needed the rest. He was just throwing a tantrum at this point and frankly Tony found it rather annoying which, he guessed, were the point of tantrums. The two got inside and Tony lead Peter to his lab where Bruce was working. Immediately upon seeing Peter's pale skin and purple bagged eyes the man was checking Peter's vitals and temperature. Turns out Peter had a rather worrying fever, and his healing factor was slacking due to Peter slacking on taking care himself.

"You need to lie down and get some rest, Peter. I'm going to hook you up to an IV bag so you can get some fluids in your body. Help bring down the fever" Bruce said as he began to gather the needed things.

"No thank you. I'm fine, and I'm going home." Peter said, spoken like a true grouch. Tony stepped in.

"Yeah in your dreams, there's a bed I keep in here for late night work. You can crash there for however long it takes for you to heal and for Bruce to give the green go. No pun intended." He said in a firm tone.

Peter stood up, turned on his heel, and began to walk out until a firm grip settled from two hands on both of his shoulders and easily detoured him from the exit. Whoever was behind him lead him to the bed, and turned Peter so he could see who was man handling him, which was Bruce. Using his own foot Bruce swept both of Peter's out from under him and pushed him back at the same time, causing Peter to land on his back on the bed.

By the time Peter had managed to recover from the dizziness the landing cause him he sat up just for Bruce to push him back down onto his back while setting up the IV. Peter was getting angry and annoyed at being pushed down onto the stupid bed every time he sat up, so after the about the fourth time of being pushed down Peter was winded and kinda dizzy so he just stared at the ceiling wishing it would stop looking so washed out.

Bruce finished setting up both an IV bag and a monitor when he turned to Peter, who was sulking.

"Alright, will you let me put the IV in the easy way or will Tony be holding you down?" Bruce asked raising his eyebrows.

Peter grumbled to himself but didn't retract his arm when Bruce set the needle in the boy's wrist. 

while Bruce worked on setting the machine to have FRIDAY alert Bruce every 2 hours to check up on him, Peter began to feel a warming sensation flood his veins, numbing the pain and bringing a much welcomed wave of relief. Within minutes he'd sunk back against the pillows and his eyes were dropping.

"this isn' just water.." He mumbled as Bruce gabbed Peter's index finger and placed a plastic piece of equipment to it, to monitor his condition. Peter didn't fuss or try to fling it off like he normally would, being too comfortable and just overjoyed at not feeling like the remains of something that got shoved through a meat grinder.

"No, I added some sedatives. Just enough to keep you relaxed and droopy enough to prevent you from worsening the injuries." Bruce explained.

Peter didn't feel the need to answer, what exactly does someone say back to that anyway?

Peter didn't remember when he fell asleep but he woke up to someone shifting him in the bed along with bits and pieces of a conversation.

"-clean his wound?" Tony's voice was heard behind him which was weird, because Pete was sure he was in a bed.

Peter wanted to sit up and lift his head up, but instead of complying his head just lolled to the side and he heard his own slurred voice.

"Ugghh..." Peter groaned, man he really was starting like a zombie these days. 

"Oh crap, he's waking up, Bruce." Tony said, sounding close to his ear.

"It's fine, he's on cloud nine. It's likely he won't even open his eyes and just go back to sleep." Bruce replied to him.

Well, Peter would show him.

Opening his eyes he saw Mr. Stark was seated behind him to support and hold him up in a seated position. Bruce was sat on the edge of he bed in from of him removing some bloody gauze off of his torso.

His body wasn't at all for the idea of being awake and he felt himself drooping like a flower in the dark. His tongue didn't feel like his own, and he tried his best to form his words.

"Goin' on?" He slurred, leaning his head back against Tony's chest. He didn't honestly care anymore about dignity at this particular moment.

"I'm just changing your bandages, Peter. Sorry to have woken you, I upped your dosage as well. Your body is responding well to the medications, you just need to rest." Bruce said all the while cleaning the wound gently.

"So in other words, just go back to sleep, kid." Tony said holding the limp noodle of a boy.

Peter liked that idea, except he didn't enjoy the fact they'd upped the stupid medication and he squirmed in Tony's grip. 

"Are you s'rious?" He slurred out, managing to sound annoyed even when he could barely keep his eyes opened.

"Stop squirming, Peter. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Bruce said sternly. 

Peter was oddly tempted to stick his tongue out at the man. He felt the IV his arm being fiddled with and he slowly directed his attention to it to see Mr. Stark clicking a little button. 

"What's that?" He mumbled, feeling the familiar warmth from earlier settling into him. 

"Just making sure you're good, kid." Tony said, he might've said something else but Peter wasn't able to decipher it as his head slowly slumped against his chest and he fell asleep before Bruce finished changing the bandages. 

 

When Peter woke up the next time, Mr. Stark was gently shaking him.  
"What's- what's wrong 'm up I wasn't sleeping.." Peter jolted. Lifting his face off the pillow.

 

Tony chuckled at that "yeah, sure you weren't. C'mon we're moving you to a guest room. I've guests coming over later to check out some stuff in the lab, don't really have it in me to explain what you're doing here." Tony replied.

"Huh." Peter replied, eyes closed again. Tony sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but I'm closing and locking the door. FRIDAY will be watching you like a hawk too, so if you so much as sleep talk I'll know.  
Just don't leave this room. Alright?" Tony prodded.

"Uh huh." Peter mumbled out.

When he he woke up again, it was around 3am. He sniffled a bit and pat around for his phone until he eventually found it on the nightstand next to the bed. He checked the time, and then the date. He'd been out for two days since arriving at the tower, well that was enough motivation for him to believe he'd slept way too long, and there was plenty of night left to patrol. Peter slugged out of bed, after he, of course, disconnected the IV from his wrist. Standing up proved to be a feat as he had to take it slowly by slowly straightening out so his side wouldn't protest too much from the strain.

He had to grip onto the nightstand to wait for the dizziness to subside but once it did he then began to shuffle his way to the door i a way that would rival the oldest of senior citizens. After what felt like years he finally reached the door, cautiously he creaked it open. Silence.

  
"You should be in bed resting as Dr. Banner ordered, Spider-man." FRIDAY suddenly said.

Peter nearly just fainted, because he didn't really have enough energy to jump. His heart banged madly in his chest as he clung to the door frame.

"Oh my gods. I think I just almost died." He whispered to himself in a slightly shaky voice.

"Your vitals are stable, until I evidently scared you." FRIDAY informed him.

"Yeah, stable which means I'm good to go." Peter shot at the AI.

"Dr. Banner informed me you would not be leaving the tower for a few more days." She shot right back.

"Well, we all get surprised at times." Peter said, tiptoeing out of the room.

His side hurt and itched from the stitches, his shoulder felt like one giant bruise, and he was sore literally everywhere. It didn't help either that he felt like he hadn't so much as closed his eyes in years. He knew Tony kept spares of his Spider-man uniform in the lab, and he was grateful the lab's room is where he'd been resting. He crept around the lab, leaving the small and off to the side bedroom. Peter quietly as he could, hunted around for the spare suit. He had just found one, when he;

1.) Realized FRIDAY was way too quiet, which means he probably just got ratted out.  
2.) Realized he wasn't alone based on someone clicking their tongue behind him in an angered way.  
3.) yeah, FRIDAY snitched.

"Put. It. Up." Bruce's voice said behind him as Peter stiffened up like a dead possum.

Turning around, Peter realized he really didn't have to listen to him.

"Ya know what? No. No, I'm sick of being in bed and I'm- I'm going out as Spider-man tonight. Right now." Peter said, trying to look confident when he probably resembled a cranky toddler more than a serious hero.

"Alright, sure Peter. Touch your toes then." Bruce said, crossing his arms from where he sat in the rolly chair.

Peter scoffed. Touch his toes? He could easily do that. So, he did. Or rather, that was what he was aiming to do. His side shrieked in agony at the stretching and every muscle in his body protested against the movement, his balance was also apparently taking a break and he nearly toppled over. When he stood back up straight, Bruce was snatching the mask from him and tossing it back with the rest of the suit.

"It's 3am, Peter. Go back to bed." Bruce said in a stern tone.

Oh but Peter wasn't done.

"I am going out!" He said angrily, trying to duck past Bruce to grab the suit.

Bruce had had enough of the kid's stubbornness.

"Peter! I swear I'm going to strap you to that dang bed if you don't cooperate right! Now!" Bruce snapped angrily, gods Tony was rubbing off on the kid in annoying ways. He took a few deep breaths, trying to think of something.

"Alright, alright. Look, just sit tight and let me just do one look over and you can go out. Alright?"'Bruce said, resorting to dishonest tactics and grabbing Peter's shoulders as he lead him back to the room.

"Go ahead and lay down, I'll grab my kit. Just relax and let the gash breath some, alright? I'll check your shoulder as well." Bruce said.

He then stepped out of the room, hid the spare costume and got back to his computer. He updated Tony on Peter through an email before he went back to the room. Face mushed in a pillow, Peter was out cold. He laid a bit awkwardly, laying on his uninjured side face half buried in the pillow. Bruce could tell by the light snore, and even breathing the kid really was asleep. Good, this would make keeping him put easier. Bruce went back out of the room and dug around for a few minutes before returning with a pair of handcuffs the team used for their more stronger and less human opponents. Problem was, Peter was in such an odd position that Bruce feared moving one of his arms would result in waking the crab. As carefully as he could, he lifted one side of the pillow just enough to see Peter's wrist. He gently clicked on the cuff before cautiously lowering back the pillow and cuffing the other end to the bed rail. He also re-attached Peter's IV without waking the teenager. As he exited the room Bruce softly asked FRIDAY to alert him when Peter woke up.

Peter didn't so much as stir before evening the next day. Tony was peeved after reading the email.

"He's grounded, and I mean like _reeeeaaally_ grounded. He won't be Spider-man for like a month- no, 2 months and that's _after_ he's better." He ranted, pacing the lab floors.

"Sir. Peter is waking up." FRIDAY said suddenly. Bruce bounced up on his feet and walked over to the room, followed by apparently, Iron dad.

Bruce walked in to see Peter shifting some. He went to move his hand only to hear a 'clank' and feel metal tug at his wrist. Unburrowing his face, Peter saw the cuffs. He didn't say anything, just kinda stared at them

"Ahh shhhi-"

"Good evening Peter, feeling well?" Bruce cut him off.

Peter shot the rudest look at Bruce he could muster before flopping his face back into the pillow.

Bruce bit back a grin as he checked the monitors, finding his heart rate and breathing rates were improving.

He left without saying much, leaving Tony to chew the boy out. When Tony exited the room about two hours later, he looked to Bruce.

"I'm gonna go drink myself to death, wanna join?" He asked casually, looking weary but also relieved.

Bruce chuckled at that, but nodded "Yeah, bring down the strongest ya got" He replied.

Tony nodded and headed to go get the drinks. Bruce got up and went to check on Peter. The handcuffs had been removed and he was asleep. Oddly, the kid looked better even though the tell-tale signs of tears were evident on his cheeks.

"FRIDAY, what on earth did I miss?" He asked.

"Well, Mr. Parker is grounded. He and boss had a heart-to-heart. The burned bridges were mended quite well, I don't believe he'll give any more trouble." FRIDAY replied.

Bruce nodded and walked out the room, closing the door after himself as to not disturb Peter. When he sat back down in his chair he began to laugh, shaking his head a bit.  
Gods, Tony was such a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever have Peanutbutter cap'n crunch at 2am? Stuff's lit. 
> 
> (*´꒳`*) ooooh that gives me an idea. What do y'all think bout' Peter sneaking in at 2am, and Tony catches him in the kitchen all decked out in his spider-man gear even tho he's grounded, just eating a bowl of peanut butter cap'n crunch. Peter didn't even hear Tony coming cause that cereal is waaay too crunchy. Sounds like chewing rocks.


	5. Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at you lucky ducks! Two chapters in one day?! :O incredible. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will not apologize for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have a Spanish project with your whole group relying on you but you choose to make a fanfiction chapter on cereal instead. #relatable

A long, awkward _cruuuuuuuunnnncccchhhh_ was the only sound heard as the two stared at each other. Tony had been woken up about ten minutes ago by FRIDAY, who had alerted him that someone had just broken into the top floor of the Avengers tower. Putting on an iron man gauntlet, Tony went to investigate. He didn't expect in the slightest to see Peter, decked out in the spider-man uniform with his mask rolled up just above his nose, to be eating a bowl of cereal in his kitchen at 2:53 in the morning. Peter froze mid mouthful, as Tony could only just stare. The awkward crunch felt forever, before Peter, around a mouthful of Peanut butter cap'n crunch, spoke.

"Do you uh.. Want some?" He asked knowing he was royally screwed.

The ridiculous question snapped Tony out of the stunned stupor as he moved.

"No, no I would not like a bowl of cereal at three in the morning. What I'd really like actually, is to know why you're up at three in the freaking morning, sneaking in hero style eating a bowl of cereal!" Tony exclaimed.

"There wasn't any milk at May's.... So I uh... Just came here..." Peter replied.

Tony let out a very deep sigh, running a hand over his face.

"Peter I don't really care about the cereal, it's the breaking in dressed up in costume that I wanna know about."

"Oh."

A long, silent moment carried between them before Tony asked again

"Well? Why are you super heroing!? I'm pretty sure you're grounded!" Tony snapped, waving his hands a bit.

"awe c'mon Mr. Stark it's been _10 days_!" Peter whined.

"Yeah, seven of which you spent nearly making everyone shove pencils in their ears and slip NyQuil into your drinks to avoid listening to you whine because you were bed ridden! I'm very, _very_ aware how many days it's been. That doesn't change the fact that you're grounded and yet here you are, in all the Spider-man glory sneaking in for a _bowl of freaking cereal_." Tony ranted out in a single breath, throwing his hands out at the last bit.

"I just wanted to go back out and help..." Peter said softly.

"Right now, you need to think up ways to help yourself because starting tomorrow I'm making you my assistant at work to keep you from whining about how bored you are, and from sneaking into a building you have a key to." Tony said.

Peter whipped his head up at this. "your... Your work partner?!" He asked, in a stunned and hushed tone as if he almost didn't dare ask.

"Yeah, an intern, assistant, whatever you wanna call it. I'll be able to keep on an eye on you better and put you to good use." Tony grumbled. "When you finish your cereal, I want the suit put back in the lab. If it goes missing again, I'm gonna make sure you really regret it." Tony finished, shooting Peter a ' _don't-mess-with-me_ ' look.

Peter nodded, quickly agreeing.

As Tony was turning to head back to bed, Bruce walked by and stared a moment.

"Peter, is that my cereal?" He asked.

A long, awkward _crrrruuunnnncch_ was the only sound heard as the two stared at eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh my life is in shambles. Leave kudos and comments on chapter suggestions!


	6. Mess with the Roomba ya get the Doom-ba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's left behind while the others are needed on a mission. Cue some unfriendliness between Peter and FRIDAY cause, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, allow me to explain my wonderful luck. I've finals next week, and I have strep throat. So i can't miss any school, I also don't have any medical insurance rn, so I'm just trying to infect my entire school. Heckuva goal but I believe in myself. I wanna die.

Peter bursted into the room, completely winded. "Sorry.... Sorry I'm late..!" He wheezed, collapsing into the chair at the large conference table.

Fury frowned as Tony sighed into his hand.

Happy had to wait outside Peter's apartment calling the teen nonstop for twenty minutes to wake him up, so much for alarms. It was insanely early in his defense, and Peter silently caught his breath from running inside the building and up to the conference room like a mad man.

"As I was saying, this mission has taken a turn for the worse. We need to prioritize it immediately." Fury continued.

Peter was shook at the thought of going on an actual mission once. He cheered mentally as beside him, Widow slid him a steaming mug of what looked like tea. It was freezing outside, and being part spider Peter definitely was a bit cold. He smiled appreciatively at her, accepting the drink and sipped it as he listened.

"This is way too dangerous for you to come along, Spider-man. So we're ordering you to stay put. We tried to tell Happy to just let you stay asleep at home, but his line was too busy trying to call you, so you're on lockdown here under FRIDAY's supervision." Fury continued effectively crushing Peter's dreams.

"Wait, what?! No way!" He said, offended a bit as he sat up straight. "I'm coming along!" He said seriously.

"We figured you'd say that actually, how's the tea?" Fury asked with an odd look in his eye. it got dead silent for a moment as the implication clicked.

"You didn't." Peter dared asked.

Fury just gave a silent smirk as he continued the meeting.

Peter internally fumed. He looked at the mug, which was now empty except maybe a sip or two left in it. He felt played. Well, he did have a healing factor and a pretty fast metabolism maybe it won't even effect him. Peter propped his cheek on his hand as he tuned out Fury's babbling. Honestly, it wasn't just unfair this was happening but also pretty humiliating. He kinda wished Happy had gotten their call to leave him alone because being up at 4 in the morning on a Friday during a three day weekend wasn't something Peter thought to be fun. He hadn't even realized he'd been dozing off until he just barely caught himself from smacking his head against the table.

 _'What's the point of me being in here for the rest of this boring stuff? I already know the mission... The mission, I could just leave now. Say I'm going home, take care of this before Fury finishes boring everyone to their graves._ ' Peter thought to himself, eyes stinging with want to close.

Peter stood up, slung his backpack that contained his Spider-man stuff which he'd brought since he was under the impression he'd actually be helping today, over his shoulder and mumbled an "I'm going home..." Before he began to make his way towards the door out of the conference room.

"Not so fast, bug boy. You gotta stick around in the tower. FRIDAY's going to be monitoring you to make sure you stay here and not try to follow after us." Tony said, following after him.

Again, everyone's attention was on Peter. ' _Really could go for a sink hole..._ ' Peter mentally begged. No such luck.

"Fine. I'll be in the living room then." He said, and he did just that.

He flopped unceremoniously onto one of the longer sofas, and laid there until he heard Tony leave and head back to the conference.

"FRIDAY... How long do those meetings last?" He said, words a bit muffled by a couch pillow.

"Hours, typically." She replied.

"Oh." Peter said.

He could easily get the mission done in time before they even got away from Fury's spew of lectures. Peter was laying on his stomach, feet dangling just over the edge of the armrest with his head mushed into some of those decorative throw pillows. He really, really didn't mean to fall asleep, some time later he pried opened his eyes, mad at himself for falling asleep.

"FRIDAY.. They still in there?" He slurred, eyes refusing to stay open.

"They left an hour ago, Peter." FRIDAY said.

Peter groaned, curling up some bit under the blanket. Wait blanket? Peter forced his eyes to open and saw that a large blanket had been draped over him. His shoes had also been removed and placed on the floor next to the couch. His backpack had gone M.I.A. as well, apparently. Peter reached a hand out and peeled a sticky note off his face.

**Stay put. We'll bbs, I'll give the suit back then. -Tony**

Peter flicked the note onto the floor.

"where's my backpack at?" He mumbled, sighing deeply to himself.

"Mr. Stark has ordered me to withhold that information from you." the A.I. said.

Another groan.

Peter rolled off the couch, keeping the blanket draped around his shoulders, as it was a bit cold. He walked across the room, and down the hallway getting to Tony's lab. It was his best guess as to where his suit would be. Apparently Tony guessed he'd look there because it was locked.

"It's in there, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"No." FRIDAY replied.

"Liar." Peter said, as he clicked his tongue trying to see if he could open the door.

In his drugged state the most he accomplished was catching himself before he slipped on the tail of the blanket trailing him. He wouldn't be able to open it, at least this way. He trudged back to the sofa and tossed off the blanket. He sighed, digging around for a paperclip. when he found one, he couldn't deny the dizziness and unsteadiness that were accompanying him.

"Peter. Your balance is unstable, I suggest you lie down." FRIDAY suddenly spoke up.

"wow, thanks for that brilliant deduction Sherlock..." Peter said in a very sarcastic tone.

One that FRIDAY didn't appreciate, apparently.

"I will be calling Stark if you try to break into the lab, Peter. Lie down please." She said in a way a nanny might.

Peter shot the ceiling an annoyed look, wondering if FRIDAY could even see it. Shooting his head back was a horrible idea, he lost what balance he did have and smacked onto the floor. He shook his head a bit, trying to shake away the dizziness.

FRIDAY spoke up again, sounding a bit smug. "The medication you were given is working in higher effect now. I suggest you lie down and rest, Peter."

"Oh shut up." Peter grumbled, laying down in a ball on the floor.

He looked at the paperclip in his fingers. His peripheral vision was blurred and unclear. His eyes were beginning to slide shut again. He was beginning to relax a bit when he jerked up, staggering to his feet again quickly in fear if he didn't he'd be asleep again.

"I'm not going down so easily." Peter shot up at the ceiling just seconds before he tripped over the coffee table, smacking his knee against the corner. He swore under his breath, wincing as he landed on the edge of the couch. His torso landed on the couch, anyways. He contortioned himself to sit normally on the couch, rubbing his knee.

"Crap.... I dropped the paperclip..." He muttered.

His vision was spinning, and blurred. Like looking into the washer on spin cycle. He strained his useless eyes against the carpet, until he caught a glint of silver. Just as he found it, a small robot droid whirred into the room and slurped up the paperclip. Peter stared at it, wondering if he was now hallucinating.

"I will be taking that, Peter." The ceiling suddenly said, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Did you- did you just eat my paperclip?" He asked shocked, and a bit angry.

"I did. I have orders from Mr. Stark to keep you out of trouble." FRIDAY said, sounding waaaaay too smug.

"Dude!!!" Peter growled angrily.

He went to stand up again, but the possessed Roomba threatened to run over his feet, whirring maliciously if he so much as set them onto the floor. Peter was really not liking FRIDAY. He growled and grabbed the evil circle of death, it made a very horrific machine-y sound and Peter dropped it, jumping back a bit. It charged at him, and Peter stumbled back, falling onto his butt. He kicked the droid, aiming it out of the room. He then scrambled to close the door, nearly face planting as he launched himself forward on his knees, closing the door. At least the death circle was gone. Peter clambered to his feet. He almost threw up from how dizzy he was, like getting off the spinning teacup rides at amusement parks. He heaved a second, gripping the wall as he tried to collect himself. He then slugged his way over to the large desktop computer on the other side of the room.

Peter wasn't really feeling too good at this point, his felt nauseated and cold. He shuffled over to the couch and flopped onto the couch while burrowing himself into the blanket. 

He drowsily gazed out the massive wall of windows that decorated the living room, he hadn't even realized it had been raining. Peter watched the rain smack against the glass in soft patters before the droplets would race down the window, it was peaceful and for awhile Peter forgot what he had been planning. The occasional rumble of thunder would break the gentle silence filling the room, while lightening would illuminate the shadows in the darkening room as FRIDAY turned down the lights slowly until they were off. 

Peter wondered if the Avengers themselves were out in the rain fighting or if they'd gone somewhere so far, they and Peter had different skies to gaze out. Peter really did want to help, but he couldn't. He could't do anything more than lazily blink as he watched the rain. He was tired but so relaxed he didn't want to fall asleep. Peter remembered when he was little he used to really hate the rain, it made hanging out at the park hard- especially with glasses since the rain would mess with his vision. He didn't have glasses anymore, thank goodness and he liked rain a lot more than he did back then so long as he wasn't on duty or task. Being Spider-man in the rain was rough too, his webs wouldn't stick as well and he'd be soaked in minutes in skin clinging spandex. 

Peter remembered once during his freshmen year at high school he was wearing some shoes with a rubber bottoming and it was raining. Well, Peter went to jump up onto the curb but his feet just went out from under him. He still isn't sure if he blacked out from his hitting the pavement or not but when he opened his eyes several people were looking down at him and helping him up, asking him if he was ok. Other than his entire back being soaked and being a bit dazed he was fine. Still, he made sure not to ever wear those shoes during rain ever again. 

Peter ended falling asleep anyways, it was a more peaceful kinda doze and he didn't fight it, just simply let the tranquility of the moment wash over and coax him to sleep. He didn't wake up, not even when the Avengers returned home and Mr. Stark gently shook his shoulder and better covered him up with the blanket. Peter didn't wake up as Steve cooked dinner in the kitchen twenty feet away from him, and Peter didn't wake up when Clint and Nat got into an argument about who was gonna be first player in halo. No, Peter woke up from his own accord and watched the rain for many dazed and 'tuning everyone out around me' moments until Mr. Stark snapped his fingers in front of his eyes with an obviously concerned look. 

"Kid, kid you with us?" Tony asked the space cadet. 

"Oh yeah, yeah 'm here." Peter mumbled, sitting up and shrugging the blanket off. 

"Oh geeze, dude you were like completely spaced out. Tony was about to freak out." Clint teased, being the second player while Nat obviously won the first player rights. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realize." Peter said as he stood up and stretched a bit. 

They had a rather tranquil rest of the evening, they all ate the spaghetti dinner that Steve made and then watched a movie that Peter fell asleep half way through into. All in all, Peter wasn't too upset about the day it was kinda nice if he was to be honest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the kudos and support!!!! <3


	7. Uh Oh Spaghetti-o's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yah man, I just don't even know anymore y'all. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else hate milk? That stuff is gross... But that probably explains why I'm not five foot...

"Truth or dare?" Steve asked, taking a long chug of his beer. Sam and Wanda had just been welcomed into the drinking games, and were both nursing their own beverages.

"I pick truth, cap." Peter replied, beaming. he was coming to really enjoy these monthly drinking circle games. Hawkeye still never picked dare when Peter was the executioner of the challenge.

"Alright, I'm curious about this spidey sense of yours. What is it?" He asked, the others usually would have protested such a question but it seemed like they were curious as well.

"It's kinda like a sixth sense I guess, like a warning system. I just get like prickles on the back of my neck whenever I'm in danger. Depending on how bad or immediate the danger is, is how bad it prickles." Peter said, trying his best to explain.

"Why the back of your neck?" Captain asked. Peter shook his head, shrugging.

"I dunno, really and it's my turn now. Sam, truth or dare?" Hawkeye leaned over to Sam.

"Don't pick dare. You'll end up eating mayonnaise." He said, Nat rolled her eyes grinning.

"Hmm... I pick dare anyways." Sam said, shrugging.

"Ok, I dare you to speak in a British accent for the next thirty minutes." Peter said, laughing a bit as Sam groaned.

"oi Pater, truth or dare?" Sam asked in his British accent.

"Truth, I guess." Peter replied.

"Can you trigga ya Spidey sense by pressing your nack?" Sam asked, Wanda and Nat were both laughing to where no sound would come out. Bruce was chuckling and shaking his head. Clint was a bit salty.

"You make me eat spoonfuls of mayo and he gets off with a British accent? So not fair, dude." Clint joked, truthfully enjoying the game already.

"I dunno, I've never tried to actually manually trigger it." Peter answered truthfully.

The group continued playing for many hours, Peter ended up passing out about thirty minutes before now and Tony had draped his jacket over the kid and they continued their game.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn then." Bruce said, moving Peter's beer bottle away from his sleeping form. He didn't want to have to deal with a stained carpet.

"Clint, truth or dare?" He asked, cleaning a lens of his glasses.

"Dare me, dawg." Clint replied, trying to see if he could lift his sunglasses off of his eyes without using his hands which basically entailed him scrunching up his face over and over.

"I dare you to shave your legs, then." Bruce said, throwing back the rest of his scotch in his glass. Hawkeye just gaped a moment.

"Ok, seriously you guys I'm feeling a bit bullied here." He said, whining.

"Do you forfeit then?" Bruce asked, and Clint did. Mumbling and sulking the entire time as Bruce put a point on the white board under his name.

"Is Peter out of the game?" Steve asked, looking to the boy who's upper half was buried under Tony's large coat.

"We're not waking him up for a drinking game, I say we let the kid sleep. He's been busy with patrols and finals at school, probably crashed from stress." Tony replied, sounding a bit firm.

"Alright, then I vote we make this game more age appropriate. C'mon we're all adults. Pete's out so no need to keep things so PC." Clint argued. They all agreed, and decided to start a new game.

Nat decided to start up the game, and once everyone had shots she asked her question.   
"Ok, ok never have I ever had a friend with benefits." She said, before throwing down a shot along with Clint, Tony, and Sam.

Wanda sat next to her, so she asked the next question.  
"Never have I everrrr... Gotten hurt trying to impress a crush." She said, throwing down a shot along with everyone in the group. Oof, they all felt that one. Next to Wanda was Sam and he cleared his throat.

"Never have I ever had a paranormal experience." He said in a grave tone, throwing a new shot down. No one else did though. "What?! You guys never experienced paranormal activity?!" He asked, shocked.

"Dude, no. I bet you haven't really either." Clint said, snorting a laugh.

"Uh uh! i have dude! When I was 17 I lived in an older house and I would always wake up thinking I heard a baby crying- well get this, I go into the attic one day and in there's this baby doll half melted to the floor. You can't tell me that wasn't some haunted crap!!" Sam said, eyes wide as Clint wheezed in laughter.

"I'll admit, that's really creepy but that doesn't mean you were haunted!" Nat laughed. Bruce just shook his head chuckling. Tony just drank. he swore Peter wasn't the only child in the room.

"alright, alright my turn." Cap chuckled. He thought of a good one, and grinned. "Never have I ever puked on someone while hooking up." He laughed, throwing down his shot in shame.

"Nu uh! Cap no way! You've been holding out an incredible story from me haven't you?" Tony gaped as everyone was leaning over to hear this.

"I knew her for about four months, we went drinking and I got completely wasted. We went to her place, since I at the time hadn't cleaned my apartment in months, and while we were getting it on... I just full on just showered her with vomit. She never spoke to me again." Steve said, shoulders shaking as he laughed and cringed at the memory.

"Oh my goooosh!! He's flawed after alllll! He puked on his lady friend. That was seriously the best thing I've heard like ever." Tony said.

Bruce was next, and he threw back some more scotch before setting his glass down besides Peter's feet which were right next to him.

"hmm, never have I evverr...  smoked some of the devil's lettuce." Bruce said, throwing a shot back along with Tony, Sam, Clint, and Nat.

"Lordy, I didn't know this was a room full of stoners." Tony chuckled. They continued playing, and the game just raunchier and raunchier. At some point around two in the morning Wanda and Nat were egging Clint on to chug a gallon of milk, and never one to disappoint the ladies he picked the gallon up and pressed it to his lips.

"Dude, there's no way you're gonna be able to drink an entire gallon of milk." Bruce said, though he was grinning. Clint lowered the gallon a bit, and clearly drunk he laughed.

"Man, c'mon it's an internet challenge- The gallon challenge and if they can do it, it'll be way too easy for me to do it."

"Chug!! Chug!! Chug!!" Wanda and Nat cheered. Steve had scooted back a bit, not wanting to be anywhere near the after math of this. Tony was ginning like it was his birthday and had his phone out to forever torment Clint with this in the future. 

Sam had stepped behind the couch, cringing. He'd done this challenge once before and hadn't been able to be near dairy for months afterwards.

Clint pressed the lip of the gallon to his lips and began to chug. 

"Yah!!! C'mon birdy! Chug!!" Nat cheered as the gallon made a  **glunk glunk glunk**  sound as Clint swallowed heavily and continuously. 

Peter groaned, lifting his head up a bit as he heard shouts and whoops. He squinted as he opened his eyes when he did it took a few moments to process what was happening. 

"Is he doing the gallon challenge?" Peter asked sounding surprised. 

"He is indeed. I'd back up kid, he's probably gonna vomit breakfast from like a month ago." Tony said, helping Peter up to his feet and the two took cautionary steps away from Clint. It was a good thing too, because seconds later Clint practically threw the gallon and heaved, only nothing came up.

'B- Bruce, I think I think I'm dying. My organs, they're gonna rip- oh God I'm dying." Clint said in such a serious tone Bruce wheezed from laughing. 

"Ok bird boy, you better not throw up on my carpet." Tony said pointing a finger at Clint who was now as pale as the milk on his carpet from when he dropped the gallon. Sam laughed, shaking his head in sympathy and pity as he helped Clint to the toilet where the man stayed for awhile.

"This is becoming a trend with him, huh?" Nat chuckled. 

Steve shook his head, shoulders shaking. "Why would he have thought that was a good idea?" He asked. No one could answer that, Clint was just a bit of a dumb and daring drunk at times. 

The group all cleaned up then, Nat offering to drive Clint home. His wife was not gonna be happy when she heard of Clint's night. When the carpet had been sopped up of all the milk they could get up with paper towels, Wanda and Sam headed off home. Steve stuck around with Bruce and Tony in the kitchen while Peter went to bed, Tony's jacket still over his shoulders. 

The three all had glasses of scotch and were smoking some cigars, enjoying the silence and the happy hum the night had whispered to them. 

"These type of nights always have such interesting turn outs, but man if I don't enjoy it." Steve chuckled. 

"Here, here." Tony said and held his glass out and they all clinked glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of pursing a career as an actress. I've never acted before, I voice act, but I want to know if I can still be one if I took acting classes in college (Do they have acting classes in college?) I know it's a really rough and competitive career field but I want to have that career as mine.
> 
> Also, leave me some ideas y'all!!!


	8. OOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just read cause Natasha is a blessing tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already bored of summer.

Tony really didn't want to do this. In fact, it was up on his list of things he _really_  didn't want to do but knew that he had to do it. in his bedroom laying on his stomach, earbuds in with music playing loud enough for Tony to faintly hear it was Peter who was out cold. The thing that Tony didn't want to do? Snoop. The kid had managed to get some info, but after a particularly nasty fight between the two for Peter being reckless and practically risking his life to get the info, the kid withheld it and didn't want to share. Tony didn't press it at the time, he kinda knew the kid would be out of commission sooner rather than later. He'd been running around all day, and was no doubt exhausted. Tony had grounded him from the suit which had further angered and upset the teen, but it was necessary. Tony couldn't handle losing the kid. It was around one in the morning and after learning more from SHIELD about the company that had gotten their hands on some of the chitauri tech, Tony knew he needed the files and information the kid had swiped from the drives he'd recklessly broken into. Problem was, the kid was a messy sleeper. He had his hands under the pillow, and following the earbud cord lead him to believe his phone was under that trap. He really, _really_ didn't want to wake the kid up. It wouldn't go smoothly at all and honestly he'd had his fill of arguments for the day. For a moment Tony just watched Peter's back rise and fall softly and in pattern, it was comforting. He was really worried the kid wouldn't make it out of the company in one piece. He gently stepped a bit closer and slowly lifted the side of the pillow, he internally groaned as he saw Peter had a grip on the phone. 

' _of course he's holding it, kid can't make anything easy._ ' Tony thought a bit exasperatedly to himself. Luckily, Peter's grip was pretty lax so Tony pinched the end of the phone and began to gently tug it out of his hand. 

' _crap._ ' Tony thought, as the cord of the earbuds were also tangled around the kid's fingers. He couldn't just unplug them either, the sudden change in sounds would no doubt rouse the heightened sensed spider. Tony immediately froze as Peter shifted a bit, Moving his phone holding hand further into the cave of pillows. Tony frowned, and quietly stepped out of the room. Luckily most of the avengers were crashing at his tower for awhile so Tony went and rapped his knuckles against Natasha's door. When she answered, she was frowning and wearing a black tank top with some fuzzy pink pajama pants. 

"Never took you for the type to like pink." Tony casually commented. Nat replied with a milk curdling glare. 

"Care to explain why you're bothering me at one in the morning?" She asked, not really sure she wanted to know. 

"Well, earlier Peter broke into a company that was once my rivals, and apparently bought equipment- chituari equipment and tech from the vulture. Kid managed to swipe a bunch of files, but he also got himself roughed up and I chewed him out for ya know, not telling anyone or getting help so he didn't want to share the info. He no doubt believes he's going to sneak out and deal with this himself but I want to wipe the files off his phone, and forward them to FRIDAY so he doesn't keep deciding to risk tooth and nail over every problem he thinks he doesn't need help with." Tony explained.

Nat crossed her arms. Peter had been getting a little too reckless, when he got home earlier she was the one who had to hold him down and snap his shoulder back into socket. Guess she knew how it got un-socketed now. Tony watched as she entered her room, threw on a shirt over the tank top and grabbed something else he couldn't really make out.

"So why do you need my help, then?" She asked. Tony waved for her to follow, so she did. When they reached Peter's room he was asleep exactly as Tony had left him and Nat gave a soft hum of understanding. 

Nat held out her hand to Tony, who raised his eyebrow in a confused look. 

"Phone." She said, confused but unquestioning Tony held out his phone to her. Nat then gently lifted the side of Peter's pillow as Tony did earlier. 

"Hold." She said, her voice soft and light. Tony, again did as he was told. He knew it was a good idea to invest in her help. Nat gently moved Peter's hand closer to her, Peter slurred something undecipherable in his sleep but otherwise didn't stir. Nat unplugged the earbuds from Peter's phone and into Tony's, having a music playlist already ready which she hit play on before Tony even blinked. She then gently uncurled Peter's fingers off his phone and placed Tony's phone into the boy's hand. Having her prize in hand, she gently stepped back and nodded for Tony that he could lower the pillow back down. Tony did so, and walked out of the room with the spy.

"Thank you." Tony said as Nat placed the phone into Tony's hand. 

"You're welcome, when Peter finds out you'd best keep my name out of it." She said. She liked Peter, he was a breath of fresh air around all these grumpy men and she didn't want to be on negative terms with the boy. 

"You got it." Tony replied, his smile suddenly broke however as "bad to the bone" suddenly broke the silence. Someone was calling Tony's phone and Peter all but flipped out sitting up and ripping the earbuds out of his ears, visibly confused. Tony had set his phone to play his ringer through his earbuds and outside them should he be wearing them, just so he'd never really miss a call unless he wanted to. 

"oh you've got to be joking." Tony grumbled. Peter turned to see Nat and Tony standing in his door way. 

"What's going on?" He slurred, his voice thick with sleep but already sounding angry as he looked down at the phone that was very obviously not his. 

"Why is Pepper calling me?" He looked up, and Tony walked over. 

"I uh, I'll answer that." He replied, taking his phone from Peter who was slowly piecing together what was going on.

Peter kicked his blankets off and was getting up. "You were gonna take the files!" Peter said, getting up stumbling a bit. He hadn't changed out of his jeans and t-shirt from earlier, or even took his socks off but he definitely looked a mess. He had sleep marks on his chin, and his hair was a fluffed up mess. 

Tony shot Pepper a quick text telling her he couldn't talk right now. She replied with a sad emoji, which was weird as she never used emojis. Tony would worry about that later though.

"Kid, look it's late. Go to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Tony said even though he could clearly tell Peter wasn't gonna agree to that idea. 

Natasha stepped in then, bless her.

"Peter. You neglected to tell us or let us know what was going on and we couldn't help you. You ended up in an arm lock for twenty minutes so I could snap your shoulder back into socket which could have been avoided if you'd have let us help you with your secret mission." Natasha spoke. 

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Natasha cut him off. 

"We aren't your enemies here, Peter. We just want to keep you safe and your bones where they belong." She said, speaking firmly yet not unkindly. 

"But I can handle this! I got those files and came back in one piece!" Peter argued. 

"A bloodied one!" Tony interjected. "Kid I watched the footage your masked recorded, you were almost shot several times!" He said.

Peter frowned, but said nothing. 

"You know, you can actually trust us. We're a team and honestly if you can't trust not one of us to come to for help on something like this I don't see why I outta ask for the files." Tony said, a frown in his tone. 

"I just wanted to prove I could do something big like all of you can, alone!" Peter threw out, running a hand through his hair. 

"Peter. No one here doubts your abilities, we all respect you and your skills. We're only asking you do the same for us." Natasha said which seemed to suck the fight out of Peter. 

Peter knew they were both right, to an extent. He was careless and just wanted to be a big shot, which only resulted in a bigger mess. 

"I'm sorry..." Peter said softly. Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. Honestly, he didn't feel like he was doing such a great job at this mentor stuff.

"You're right to be, I'm sorry for allowing Tony to talk me into stealing your phone." She said, which honestly didn't seem like an apology but Peter didn't mind.

"yeah, no.. no it's fine. You guys can have the files, I can't do anything with them anyways." He commented. 

"When I have a better outlook on this mess Peter, we'll all go out to put an end to this mess. Got it, kid?" Tony said and Peter practically beamed. 

"yeah, yeah ok!" He grinned. So much for being firm on grounding the kid. Guess Tony really was a softy at heart.

"Good, get some sleep. I'll let you know what I find out on the files tomorrow in the morning." He said, patting the kid on the back. Nat gave a soft smile to Peter before waving good night. She left the room with Tony, leaving Peter to go back to sleep. 

"I suppose it worked out in the end." Tony commented as Nat held out a phone.

Tony, confused reached out and took it. "This is Pepper's phone, how do you have Pepper's phone? Wait, you intentionally woke Peter up?!" Tony said, more shocked than anything else. 

"She left it in my room earlier, and when you knocked I was going to give it to you but the mess with Peter seemed more important." She said, a coy smile on her lips as she went into her room and closed the door, leaving a stunned Tony in the hallway.

Honestly that woman scared him at times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leeeeeave ideas y'aaaaallllll
> 
> also info for how to become an actor and what steps I should take are seriously appreciated, all help and tips are welcomed!!!!


	9. PEMDAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a bit of grump in this, but so is Peter so meh they even eachother out. It's like PEMDAS or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever read a book so good you forget to like, move and end up sitting in the same spot completely zoned out for a good five hours. Yeah, that was me today. My neck hurts but my soul feels warm. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. that book was "looking for Alaska." One of my favorites.

_Oh God, I really shouldn't have stayed up so late._ ' Peter thought to himself as he sat chin propped up in his hand, hunched in his seat as Mr. Stark continued a meeting Peter was most definitely paying attention to and not falling asleep. He didn't even stay up that late. Ok, so maybe he'd spent a lot more time studying for his chemistry test that he aced, by the way and maybe since he had spent so much time studying he decided it wasn't worth it to even lay down and spent the last few hours before school patrolling. He'd planned on going home right after school and sleeping til patrol time, since it was Friday but Mr. Stark immediately called him to tell him there was gonna be a long spew about the new updates on the "hero handbook" as Tony called it. Basically they were reviewing all the new regulations S.H.I.E.L.D created for the hero team. In other words, it was boring and Peter was both bored and tired. 

"So basically no smashing into government faciliti- Peter, Peter are you listening?" Tony frowned. Peter's eyes which he'd closed about fifteen seconds ago snapped opened and her sat up.

"Yeah, yeah buildings, no crashing got cha." Peter said, faking his energetic reply. Tony just gave him a sigh, an eyeroll and continued his lecture. To be fair, it didn't look like any of the avengers aside from Cap were listening. Peter propped his chin back into his hand, his eyes growing heavy again. 

' _I wonder if Ned was able to figure out that geometry problem... Man, freaking probability sucks. Why can't we just stick with numbers? Why do words have to be involved. It's like this whole conference thing. I don't think anyone's really concerned about regulations when they're fighting to the death. Oh yeah, I promised Ned I'd lend him mortal kombat. Gotta remember to pack that._ ' Peter thought, as his mind wondered. He hadn't realized his eyes had closed again or that he was moments away from smacking his head against the table from his hand slipping. He jumped back, eyes wide and nearly having a heart attack as someone loudly clapped inches from his nose. That someone was Mr. Stark. 

"I'm sorry kid, am I boring you?" Tony asked, frowning. 

"No- no, no I just uh was thinking?" Peter's intelligent brain supplied. Clearly, he wasn't fooling anyone. 

"Pete you look like crap, when's the last time you slept?" Clint asked, where he was dismantling and rebuilding an ink pen. 

"Uh, in Geometry class?" Peter replied, which is honestly why he wasn't doing so well with the homework now that Peter thought about it. 

"Why are you sleeping in class? You're not staying out past curfew on patrols are you?" Tony asked, squinting his eyes at him. The deer in the headlights look gave him away.

"Kid are you serious?" Tony groaned, sighing in a way he reserved just for Peter's screw ups.

"I-" Peter began, but was promptly cut off.

"You're snoozing through my lecture, and probably planning to patrol tonight, huh?" Tony supplied for him. 

Clint gave a low hiss, as if to let Peter know he was in some hot water. As if he hadn't figured that out himself. 

Nat was inspecting her hair for split ends and Bruce had snuck his phone out, reading it seemed. 

"Tony, I'm sure Peter has a good explanation for breaking curfew." Steve said, Peter was grateful for the help but he honestly really didn't. Those present at the table looked to Peter expectantly. 

"I uh, I stayed up later studying than I meant to and I guess um, it wan't worth getting only a few hours of sleep so I just... Patrolled instead." Peter said. 

"Well, leave the patrolling to Clint. Spideys out for the weekend." Tony said, turning on his heel and turning off the projector he was using for his lecture.

"What?! Mr. Stark! I'm fine really, just send me the presentation, I'll read it myself. I can still patrol!" Peter interjected as everyone got up to leave the room. Tony clapped both hands on Peter's shoulders, leading him out of the room and guiding Peter to his room that he stayed in whenever he stayed over at the tower. 

"I just need like, an hour, and I'll be good to go! I won't doze off during the lectures anymore, promise! I can still patrol, I'm not even tired!" Peter continued trying to get the man to let up on the weekend grounding but Tony just silently pushed Peter along. When they reached his room, Peter at this point was whining and Tony pushed him onto his bed. 

"Just one hour! Ok?" Peter said, but he didn't get a yes. He didn't get a no, either so he hoped that was a good sign. Tony stood there, arms crossed. Peter huffed and kicked his shoes off before burrowing under the large blanket and letting his head hit the pillow. Apparently satisfied, Tony nodded and went to leave the room. 

"Mr. Stark, one hour ok?" He asked again and heard the man sigh. 

"Yup, see ya then Pete." Tony replied, clicking off the light and leaving the room. When Tony stepped out into the living room he addressed his AI.

"FRIDAY, disable all alarms Peter's set." He said, knowing Peter all too well. 

"Done, boss." She replied. 

 

Peter did not wake up one hour later, he didn't even wake up two hours later. No it was four hours later, and it was nine in the evening. Sitting up, Peter wiped the drool off his chin and drug himself out of bed. He kinda expected Mr. Stark wouldn't wake him up but he was confused as to why his alarms didn't go off. He exited his room, without thinking of maybe fixing his hair or washing his face. Nat, and Clint were in the living room playing resident evil on the console. Bruce wasn't to be seen, so he was probably in his lab. Steve was in the kitchen, making a late dinner of spaghetti and Tony was at the bar counter top working on his wrist tech with a little screw driver. 

"What time is it?" Peter croaked. Yeah, he probably should have cleared his throat first but he was just kinda dazed from sleep still. He cleared his throat then, though. 

Cap glanced over at the microwave and supplied him an answer "It's 9:18, Peter." 

"What happened to one hour?" Peter asked Tony, sitting on a stool beside Tony. 

"Guess I lost track of time, sorry kid." Tony replied, not sounding sorry at all. Peter just silently huffed. 

He placed his head in his arms on top of the counter top, gazing out the window just letting his mind wonder a bit. He nearly fell off his stool though when Cap dropped a spoon in the sink and it clattered loudly causing his once drooping eyelids to pop open and him to jump up. Tony shot him a weird look. 

"Kid, go back to bed." He said before turning back to his work. 

"I will... If you let me patrol." Peter tried to negotiate. Tony gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"In your dreams. Literally. Bed, go." He said, making a shoo shoo gesture with his hand. 

Peter sighed, placing his head back into his arms. 

' _Man, this sucks. I'm literally being told to go nap like a kindergartner. Plus no patrol all weekend? This sucks._ ' Peter thought a bit crabbily to himself.

A finger jabbed his shoulder and Peter resisted the urge to jerk his arm away. Lifting his head up he saw Mr. Stark giving him The Look™ the one that let Peter know no matter how much huffing and puffing he did, he wasn't getting his way so he might as well do as he was told. Peter frowned but slid off the stool and trudged his way to his room. He was very tempted to stomp but that would probably only make his earlier self comparison to a kindergartner much more of a valid one than he wanted it to be.

Peter didn't get up til almost noon the next day, and man did he feel a million times better. Plus, since he was grounded he was able to figure out his geometry homework, hang out with the _freaking avengers_ while they all played truth or dare. Peter fell asleep during the game, but woke up in time to see Clint chug half a gallon of milk. He spent Sunday hanging out with Ned at his place, they played mortal kombat and kept up a bet of whoever lost had to pay for the pizza. Peter left twenty dollars more broke than he had when he arrived. He slept well Sunday night and was stoked when he got home from school on Monday to find his suit had been returned. He was back on his normal patrol schedule. He'd be careful not to break curfew, at least for the next few days. 

Tony however, spent Friday night while Peter was sleeping getting teased mercilessly by his own comrades, his teammates, his brothers- and sister in arms for having a heart and evidently "mother henning" Peter. He couldn't help but worry over the kid, he was too careless of his own health sometimes and Tony found that the kid needed reminders here and there that he was still human, his body had needs. He also knew Peter needed the occasional reminded that he was in fact, still a kid and that Spider-man didn't need to be the his whole life. After all, Tony was kinda the kid's mentor so in a way it was his job to make sure Peter didn't pass out mid patrol from forgetting to eat like he did last month. Honestly, Tony needed a manual for this kid he was a pain in the neck, but he was Tony's and all of the avenger's pain in the neck so they'd all hover around and help him. Even if he didn't want their help. It's what team does, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all get tired of me calling y'all "y'all"? Asking for a friend.
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, y'all haven't left me a single idea, smh. I'm not angry, just disappointed.


	10. Spaced out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory sick chapter. Does anyone just get super spaced out when they're sick? It's kinda cool imo, like you're just floating around on clouds. Painful clouds since everything hurts, but yah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all best be ready to reeeeaaaddd it's a long chapter. O n e l o n g b o i

Peter was swinging through the city. It was late evening now when the party side and loud part of the city seemed to flourish. He was currently on patrol, or well trying to be on patrol but his stomach was doing more lurching and flipping around than he was. 

"Peter. Your temperature seems to be rising and your breathing seems to be strenuous." Karen said, speaking up a long bout of silence. Not that it was a bad silence, just that there seemed to be nothing happening. It was the middle of the month so it seemed everyone was just busy with work and their individual lives. It had been rather quiet the past few nights, his spidey sense had been dormant and there wasn't anything interesting on the news. Peter even went so far as to stake out in the areas he knew were notorious for crimes but even there was quiet. 

Peter knew he outta be grateful for the peace, but honestly he was just flat out bored. It was what he looked forward to a lot of the days, nothing seemed to beat flying through the city by swinging and helping people. Today though, he was grateful for the peace. Peter didn't think he could be an actual threat unless vomiting on someone's shoes counted as terrifying. Which, to be honest Peter kinda did. He could only cringe at the thought of walking around in vomit coated footwear. 

"Peter, Peter are you listening?" Karen asked, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. 

"I'm good, Karen. Just a little worked up over swinging around so much." Peter said, landing on top of a large apartment complex to catch his breath and try to control the stomach spasms that were threatening to launch up his breakfast from this morning. Peter hadn't dared to eat lunch, he'd been feeling nauseated since last night and it didn't seem like his stomach was gonna cut him any slack anytime soon. 

' _God my head hurts..._ ' Peter thought to himself, resisting the urge to rub his temples. He looked down below at the city bustling about. The bright lights made it seem like Christmas every night against the chilly winds and night sky. 

' _Oh yeah, I should probably start planning on what to get Ned for his birthday._ ' Peter reminded himself, unaware he was swaying or maybe he just didn't have it in him to care. 

' _I think they're coming out with a new star wars lego set, that'd be a pretty awesome gift. Or, maybe I could just like take a picture up here of the city, it kinda looks like one of those computer desktop backgrounds._ ' Peter snorted a laugh out loud at the comparison. He threw his head back, his skull throbbing in protest at the sudden movement and dizziness drowned his senses. Peter swore his eyeballs were throbbing now, too. 

"It's kinda weird how visible the stars are given all the light pollution in New York." Peter mumbled to himself, staggering a bit to keep upright. 

"Maybe I could just like, shoot myself up there. That'd be pretty cool." He muttered, holding up his web slinger. He knew he wouldn't ever make it that high but being Spider-man of the galaxy sounded pretty rad. Ned would think so too. Offhandedly, Peter thought about the guardians of the galaxy. He'd heard Mr. Stark talking about them before. He'd even seen their pictures. Thinking about being in space all the time, in a spaceship more times than not didn't seem as appealing as it did a few minutes ago and Peter grimaced as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He sucked in a breath and shakily let it out. 

"Peter. You seem to have loss sense of coherence and aren't able to focus on my questions. I will be calling Mr. Stark now." Karen said. 

Questions? When had Karen asked him questions? Probably when he was thinking about Ned's gift. Oh yeah, what was he gonna get him? Ned was his best friend, after all. Maybe Mr. Stark could help him think up some ideas, he seemed like a pretty smart guy. Maybe they could build Ned something cool, like an actual hoverboard or something. That'd be pretty sweet, actually. Or- or maybe they could like, invite some of the avengers to come to his party. He was sure Ned would love that. Maybe Mr. Stark would let him come tour the tower with Peter, he was promised a tour a few weeks ago and he was sure Mr. Stark wouldn't mind if Peter brought a plus one. Oh, maybe he outta ask if May wanted to come, too. She was always so busy with work, she deserved something cool and touring Stark tower? Yeah that'd be prett- Oh wait, how did he end up on his back? He was sure he was looking at the stars? He still was now, but his head kinda hurt a bit more and so did his back. Oh well, it was easier to look at the stars like this anyways. Wait was someone saying his name?

"-eter?! Kid are you there?" Tony's loud voice assaulted Peter's ears. How had he not heard the man sooner was beyond him. 

"Yeah..." Peter offered out, he felt so exhausted. His joints were all achy, too.

"Karen tells me you're not able to focus and you have a fever. What's going on?" Tony asked in a 'don't-dare-try-to-lie-to-me' tone. 

Peter just blinked. A fever? That was ridiculous, it was freezing out here. Honestly, he was fine. Just a little nauseous and Karen was a worry wart. He was gonna have to hack into her programming to get rid of Karen's unsatisfiable urge to snitch on him to Mr. Stark all the time. Ned would help him, he was good with the hacking stuff. Peter was too, to an extent but Ned was the guy in the chair and therefor much better at hacking into stuff he wasn't supposed to a lot better than Peter. 

"Peter!" Tony's voice once again snapped Peter out of his thoughts. 

"hm?" He replied. Talking just took too much energy. He wondered where the 'end call' button was. He wasn't much up for being snapped out of his thoughts from loud voices either. He couldn't find such a button and his arms were too heavy to try and move anyways. He'd just have to hope Mr. Stark would get bored of him and hang up on his own. Honestly, Karen was such a tattletale. He was perfectly fine, actually he was feeling pretty good. He was a bit cold but other than that, he was numb. Numb was good in his opinion, it meant he wasn't gonna throw up or could feel the throb against his skull. As if jinxing himself, Peter suddenly bolted up coughing violently as he rolled his mask up some while he hacked up a lung. 

it burned and he couldn't seem to get it to stop either, his lungs felt like they were being used as a jackhammer and his head was back to the whole feeling like it's gonna explode routine. He gagged as he coughed, trying to get to his feet. Oh Lord, he was gonna die if he didn't suck in some air soon. But the second he did suck in some air, it only renewed the coughing and this time the gagging was accompanied by his breakfast. It definitely burned now. He managed to calm down after a few moments shakily breathing, and crouched down, head against his knee. He tuned out the annoying voice in his ear, which kinda made him think of Jiminy cricket and pinocchio. Honestly, that was one of the weirder movies Peter had seen as a kid. He remembered when he was little he used to get scared whenever he saw someone smoking because he was certain they'd turn into donkeys. Peter laughed out loud at the memory. He was such a weird kid, one that often took things too literally. Like when Aunt May would forget to tell him "don't let bed bugs bite" he was sure he'd wake up getting bit by bed bugs. He didn't even know what bed bugs were, or looked like but anytime he got an itch he was dead certain it was one. 

He realized he was still giggling to himself when the laughs turned into coughs, and painful ones at that. He jumped up when he felt the vibrations of someone walking on top of the roof over to him. Great, now his senses were dialed up to 11. It’d explain the headache. His eyes hurt so much and everything seemed just a tad fuzzy, enough for Peter to blink like an old woman being told her coupon expired three years ago at the supermarket. Peter bit down a laugh at the comparison because the person walking towards him was Iron man.  

 

“Kid, are you alright? One minute your dead silent, the next you sound like you’re choking to death and then you’re laughing like Ursula from the little mermaid. What’s going on? FRIDAY, diagnostics.” Tony said as a blue beam scanned Peter.

 

“It would seem that Mr. Parker is suffering from a rather strong form of the Influenza virus.” FRIDAY supplied. 

 

“What? The flu?” He asked. 

 

“It would seem that Mr. Parker’s mutated DNA has in turn mutated the virus.” FRIDAY replied again. “I would recommend quarantining him immediately before it spreads.This could turn out being fatal should the average person catches it.” 

 

“Wait, no! No quarantining! It’s- it’s, I’m fine. I’m good. It’s just the flu- like FRIDAY said!” Peter protested as the iron man suit containing Tony took a step towards Peter, who was  _ freezing _ . Though he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold air, or his anxiety. 

 

“Kid, seriously this could be bad. We’re getting you to SHIELD helicarrier, ok? Just take a breath. You’ll be alright, Fury’s a stick in the mud but he’s got some of the best medical doctors in the world.” Tony said taking another step forward. Peter took a step back. There was absolutely no way he was gonna be quarantined in the SHIELD helicarrier with a freaky flu virus. Yaaaay, just his luck. Why couldn’t he just of gotten a stupid cold? Peter could feel his heart beating like a Hare’s in his chest. His body felt like the tortoise, slow and heavy. He heard Karen say something that sounded like “Peter’s heart rate is increasing.” Which  _ duh _ , he was sorta freaking out. 

 

“Kid, c’mon I need you to take a deep breath. Don’t make me chase you. I know you’ve gotta be feeling like crap… Just let me take you to get help, ok?” He said, trying to coax the teen. He looked ready to flee, it was like Tony was cornering a cowering animal. 

 

It was sorta cool, actually. How everything seemed to be in slow motion. The only sound he could hear was his own breath, kinda like an intense moment in a movie where they did those dramatic close ups and you could hear the character breathing. His legs felt frozen, well actually all of him was feeling  _ frozen _ . He was cold, but his legs weren’t moving. He watched as Mr. Stark took another step towards him and he reacted before he could even think. He dove off the edge of the building, and as he shot out a web he actually heard the man cuss. Whoops.

 

He wasn’t sure why he fled, he knew Mr. Stark would never hurt him but SHIELD. Oh boy, those guys were intense. Plus Peter never did well with medical stuff. Going to the hospital since becoming Spider-man always included anxiety. His spidey sense went completely bonkers every time he went near one. He could feel the fear of those in the hospital, he could feel them dying as their own bodies created a danger Peter couldn’t save them from. There was absolutely no way he was going to any type of medical place. He also wasn’t gonna let himself get quarantined. He tuned Karen out, who was informing Peter that he should probably land and let Mr. Stark help before his condition worsened. Condition his butt, it was the freaking flu not the dang plague. 

 

He definitely forgot how fast the iron man suit was. One minute he was not so peacefully swinging through the city, and the next he was locked in the suit’s arms, being practically bear hugged to the metal chest plate. Mr. Stark full on snatched him mid air. Peter squirmed like those worm on a string things that were, for some reason, really popular a few years back. Peter had gotten one just to see what the hype was about but other than it being weirdly cute he didn’t get it. Plus the string snagged onto everything and the worm’s googly eyes fell off within a week. Snapping himself out of his little thought spree, he tried to push his feet up on to the suits abdomen and kinda like grasshopper launch himself free. Karen cranked up the heat up in his suit, and honestly he would’ve thanked her but he was busy with more pressing matters. The grip around him tightened and he heard Tony’s stern voice in his ears. 

 

“I wouldn’t try it, kid. Karen’s locked up the web shooters. You’re a sitting duck.” He said. Peter gave an experimental press on the web shooter button. It didn’t let out even a hiss. Well now Peter was moody. He sighed and rested his cheek against the cool metal of the suit. Tony at least loosened his grip a little so he could breathe a little easier now, too. How kind. 

 

He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt someone tugging off his mask. His mask. Someone was taking it off. That definitely woke him up and he immediately threw up his hand, his palm connecting with someone’s chin and he heard them curse and stumble back. Peter immediately went to sit up only he got so dizzy he almost fell back down. Hands were immediately on his chest, pushing him to lay back down. He fell back against the mattress. 

‘ _ Mattress? Where am I?! _ ’ Peter thought, his tongue feeling too thick and throat too raw to even think about talking. 

 

Tony suddenly came into Peter’s view and he was speaking. What on Earth was this man saying? Peter couldn’t make out the words, but he seemed like he was trying to calm Peter down. He let himself relax a bit, until Tony went to pull off his mask. His hand shot out and grabbed Tony’s wrist. The man simply brushed his hand off laying it back down on the bed and slipped his mask off. 

 

“No.. Mask…” Peter croaked out, his eyes fighting to keep opened. He didn’t want the whole dang place to know he was Spider-man. A man stood beside Mr. Stark, sounding awfully familiar in an odd way. Peter forced his eyes opened again for like the thirtieth time in ten minutes.

 

“We already know you’re identity. The avenger’s work for SHIELD. Don’t worry, you’re identity is safe here.” The man said. Peter’s foggy mind supplied a name to the face. Nick Fury, who also sounded uncomfortably like the guy Peter launched his fist at just a few minutes ago. Well, that’s definitely not gonna get Peter any brownie points. Peter went to sit up again but Mr. Stark’s hand was on his chest, weighing him down. Peter gave up and stayed down he really didn’t want to be here. 

 

“Get some sleep, kid. I’ll be here when you wake up. Don’t worry.” Tony said, watching the kid fight off sleep. His words seemed to ease Peter’s mind and he gave a weak nod. Tony kept his hand on the kid’s chest until his eyes finally stayed shut and his breathing became even. He then let the doctor’s get back to setting up tests and his IV’s and turned to Fury. 

 

“Can’t believe he actually hit you.” Tony grinned. He really wish he’d recorded it. 

 

“Yeah, well I was told he was asleep.” Fury shot to the smug man. “Is the rest of the avengers coming? I’d like to Clint proof the helicarrier in advance.” He grumbled.

 

“I know Bruce is coming, so is Steve so yeah I’d go ahead a put everyone down on the guest list.” Tony replied. He was playing it cool, but he was freaking out. Peter hadn’t gotten sick once since Tony met him two years ago. Kid just turned 17 a few weeks ago and it was hard for Tony to accept that just yesterday he saw the kid bright and full of more energy than the energizer bunny to him barely being able to speak or stay coherent enough to uphold a small conversation.  

 

Within a few minutes Bruce, Steve, Clint, Nat, and wow even Thor showed up at the helicarrier. Tony’s eyes screamed panic but he was used to playing it cool, the man survived afghanistan after all. 

 

Since they were all around Peter in the last twenty four hours, they were all quarantined. They all insisted of being allowed to remain in Peter’s room. Fury allowed it and had agent Coulson to block off the whole medical wing. The last thing Fury wanted was the Spider-man bug getting around. If it was a mutated virus able to take Peter down, there’s no doubt in the man’s mind that it would spread like wildfire and leave behind a mess just as devastating as one.

 

Peter slogged himself out of sleep about an hour later. Seated at one of those foldable white tables you see at barbeques and in backyards sat the Avengers. Peter just stared. Yeah he was definitely sick, and gee now he was hallucinating. Maybe if he asked nicely his hallucinations would get him a glass of water. Nat was the first to notice Peter was awake, staring like he wasn’t sure they were actually there or not. Tony was immediately on his feet and walked over to his bed. 

 

“Hey Pete, how ya feeling? Doctor’s are coming right in to finish getting some blood tests so we can get to a solution.” He said, looking down at the kid.

 

Peter blinked a few times. He heard the question, but instead of answering or even acknowledging Mr. Stark like he wanted to his eyes rolled back a bit and his eyelids fluttered shut. He fought against sleep as hard as he could but nothing seemed to falter it’s dire want to drag him into a painful, and blissful rest. As his grip on consciousness slipped through his fingers he heard the pained voice.

 

“You’ll be ok, kid…” 

….

 

“-Peter!”

 

“Calm down!”

 

“-edate him!”

 

Peter groaned waking up, his eyes feeling like they were weighted. He immediately felt a hand on his chest. Which was weird, because he was pretty sure it was Saturday which meant no school so Aunt May shouldn’t be bothering him. Oh wait, he was pretty sure she probably wanted him to go to the store, but man he was  _ wiped _ . 

 

“Can go to s’ore la’er May…” He slurred, barely able to move his lips or tongue.

What was he supposed to pick up? He knew they needed milk, and probably some eggs too. Oh wait, didn’t they need bread too? Peter was pretty sure May had mentioned that last night, Peter should probably get going unless he wanted to be in the ridiculous check out line forever. He began to peel his eyes opened just for them to immediately close again. Dang, how long had he stayed up last night? Wait, no he wasn’t home last night. He went on patrol. Bits and pieces came flooding back to him and he began to stir awake. He became aware of the hands on his arms. They weren’t holding him down, more like preparing to. He managed to finally drag his eyes opened and winced at the bright lights. Everything around him looked like moosh. Like some window you half washed and let the sun dry the suds to it. Unclear, and well unpleasing. 

 

He wondered why there were always so many lights at hospitals, maybe they just didn’t like shadows. Peter could understand why in a surgery setting, but in the movies and videos he’d seen in his health classes surgery rooms were kinda dark. Maybe they just liked to keep a professional vibe. Peter didn’t get how more lights equalled to more professionalism but to an extent it seemed like the right answer. How ridiculous would it be if it was because doctors were all just like secretly scared of the dark? Maybe they just didn’t like darker hospitals because they’re super creepy. Ned had told him once about his cousin who lived in Oregon would explore abandoned hospitals and schools and one time he was dead certain there were people living in this one old abandoned hospital. Ned’s cousin had been exploring for awhile when he noticed spray painted arrows directing him until he entered the psychiatric ward. He then immediately noticed one of the cameras were moving in the corner of the ceiling and booked it. Peter didn’t blame him, he’d of probably wet himself. 

 

Peter’s thought train was derailed when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. Peter blinked slowly, he was pretty sure he wasn’t gonna open his eyes but miracles do happen. Peter let his slowly adjust to the light, wait what if the lights were so bright because hospitals were in cahoots with light bulb producers. That’d be a heckuva connection. Again, his thoughts were banished as he realized someone was talking to him. Maybe Bruce had figured out the conspiracy, too. Wait Bruce? When had he gotten here?

 

“Peter… Peter, how are you feeling…?” The man asked. 

 

How was Peter feeling? Honestly, he felt enlightened and warm. Probably the lights. The hands on his arms had loosened their grips and were more or less just resting there now. He noticed Bruce had a busted lip. 

 

“‘M good…” Peter mumbled out. 

 

“That’s probably the meds talking, but that’s good. We managed to figure out what exactly was making you sick and the SHIELD medical team was able to produce a liquid medication for you.” Bruce explained. 

 

“Hng?” He asked. Sick? He certainly didn’t feel sick. All he felt was tired, and that probably was from the medicine Bruce just mentioned. Man, Peter hadn’t been this confused since geography class. God, he hated geography class. He never really could remember just where everything was located. He managed to get around New York just fine and Peter personally felt like that was enough. If Peter were to get lost outside of New York, well he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. Hopefully he never did. Ned actually rocked at geography, which is probably why he was the guy in the chair but whatever. Peter passed with a high B, not an A but it very well could’ve been a worse grade if Ned hadn’t of helped with tutoring him. Peter laughed out loud, his eyes sliding shut against his will as a particular memory came alive in his mind. He’d been so desperate to pass a geography test he’d tried to draw a map on his hand. His hand was a giant red and black inked smudge when it was time for his geography class. He remembered he’d gotten some ink stained into his khakis too. Aunt May was not at all happy. He also failed that test, and couldn’t get the light stains of the ink out of his skin for a week. Stuff stained as bad as kool-aid powder.  

 

“Kid, what on earth is so funny? Why are you laughing?” Clint asked Peter, before looking at Bruce. “Dude, I think he’s gone nuts.” 

 

Tony elbowed Clint hard enough to almost cause the man to stumble. “Hey! Ouch I was just jokin!” Clint said, but shut up when Nat glared at him. 

 

“Geography…” Peter replied, his lips twitching into a grin. God, he was glad he didn’t have to take that class anymore. 

 

“Did he just he was laughing because of geography? Like the study of land, geography?” Tony asked, shooting worried looks to Bruce. He was beginning to believe Clint’s assumption. 

 

“He’s just well, a little bit out of it from the medicine. Better to have him high and loopy than low and in pain.” Bruce replied. Tony nodded, he was too old for this amount of stress. 

 

“As I was saying, it was just a bad bout of the flu that had gotten a little frenzied due to his unique mutation. He’ll be up and kicking in a few days, just needs some good ol fashioned bed rest and plenty of water.” Bruce said, smiling as he patted Tony on the shoulder. 

 

A few nurses came in a few hours later, giving Peter who was barely lucid a final check over before Tony would be taking him back to the tower. Tony had called May earlier and sat on the phone for over an hour receiving a nice, long lecture for his troubles. It was worth it though, when the woman thanked him. After the check up, Peter had managed to change into some jeans and a T-shirt before slumping his way down the hall with Tony as his support. Tony had trouble fighting back grins whenever the kid talked because it was pretty clear he had no filter. 

 

“Mr. Stark… oh geeze what are we like prisoners or s’mthin’?” Peter slurred, as he stumbled over his feet. Tony bit his cheek. 

 

“Oh wow, are we gonna fly? That’s so cool, I went on a plane once when I was like seven. I threw up though cause I got that one sickness, where you’re allergic to the air.” He rambled on. Tony couldn’t help but to let out a laugh at that. 

 

“You mean air sickness, kid?” He asked. 

 

“Yah, ‘s what I said.” Peter said. 

 

Tony shook his head. He couldn’t deny he felt like a lot of weight had been lifted off his shoulders when Bruce gave him the news Peter would be fine. The rest of the avengers had gone home, they’d been given check ups and were warned should they start feeling sick they needed to get to the helicarrier immediately. But Bruce had also said it wasn’t contagious, so Tony wasn’t worried, much. 

 

He tooned back into the kid’s ramblings. He was currently on the subject of melted playdoh on aunt may’s car. That didn’t sound too good, Tony definitely wouldn’t be happy to find play doh merging with his many cars carpets. 

 

“It was like, dried glue or something. Carpet’s still red too.” Peter mumbled while Tony helped him into his seat on the helicopter. Kid was barely capable of keeping his head up so Tony buckled him in as well and was only a little upset about the loud sounds of the machines that drowned out Peter’s slurred mumbles.

 

By the end of the week, Peter was doing a lot better and was back to patrols. He didn’t remember much of what had happened or what he said but lucky him turns out he didn’t have to. Clint had taken the liberty to record most of Peter’s ramblings. He had a feeling he was gonna be tortured with those for awhile. He also found out he’d not only hit Fury, but Bruce as well and he apologized to the man endlessly. Of course the scientist waved it off but Peter still felt a bit guilty about it. Tony had told Peter not to worry about apologizing to Fury cause he knew Fury had gotten a kick outta it. Peter wasn’t sure on how to interpret that, to be honest. 

 

Peter had been free to go home earlier that day and the moment he saw Aunt May they’d both hugged like they’d never let go. God, it was good to be home. After May had fussed over him, Peter took a nap and caught up on his missed school work. When nightfall came, Spider-man went on his much missed patrols. It felt so great to just swing through the city again. A grin was plastered onto his face, at least until Mr. Stark had called him and threatened to lock the suit up until his children had children if he didn’t take it easy. Peter knew that was Mr. Stark’s way of showing he cared, so Peter had gone home. Flopping into his bed, in his room, in his house felt fantastic. Though, he couldn’t wait to be back into action without so much helicopter parental hovering, but for now it was nice to be smothered a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your ideas! I will be stealing them! ;)


	11. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would make for a nice "I can't sleep and it's 3am and I wanna feel tired" kinda fic. :) hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ate some bday cake with a toddler sized spider-man fork. It was the only fork I could find and other than being able to scoop a decent amount of cake onto it I'd use it again. 8/10 stars.

“Alright everyone we need to head out, like yesterday! This is a code red emergency, Fury’s orders.” Tony began, rushing everyone about. Peter stopped mid mouthful of some leftover chinese food he’d smuggled from Mr. Stark’s fridge and his eyes grew wide. He was in his Spider-Man suit of course since he had to travel across the city to get to the tower. He set down the food, hopped out of his seat, rolled his mask down, and began to rush about with everyone else to the  rooftop to get on the jet. 

 

“Wow, wow, wow, kid.” Tony said, stepping in front of Peter’s path. 

 

“This is way too big a fish for you right now. Stay behind.” He said but of course, Peter wasn’t going to listen.

 

“What!? Mr. Stark I can  _ help _ ! C’mon let me help!” Peter pleaded trying to step past the man. 

 

“Stark c’mon we don’t have time for this!!!” Rogers yelled from his seat.

 

“Kid, don’t make me put my foot down. Inside now!” Tony said, blocking Peter again. 

 

Peter felt like this was an opportunity though, they didn’t exactly have time for Mr. Stark to break Peter from wanting to go so maybe if he pressed just a little more he could actually join in. 

 

“Mr. Stark! I’m not gonna get in the way, or- or get hurt! I wanna help!” Peter said, trying to plead his way into the mission. 

 

“Karen, execute naptime mode. Now.” Tony said and honestly that was probably the weirdest thing Peter has ever heard Mr. Stark said. 

 

Peter immediately slapped the back of his neck when he felt a prick against is. Wait, what on Earth even was this ‘naptime’ mode and why did Mr. Stark insist on babyfying his suit???

 

“Sorry kid, but you really left me no choice and I’m crunched on time.” Tony said, feeling pretty crumby about having to do that. 

 

Peter honestly was feeling pretty weird. Like he was as light as a feather and heavy as an anvil at the same time. He still had his hand against his nape, and dropped it. It felt like suddenly everything was going in slow motion and Peter couldn’t snag a single thought that didn’t just evaporate in his mind. 

 

“What did you do?” Peter heard himself ask. 

 

Peter blinked quickly a few times, trying to get his eyes and mind to focus. His surroundings were slowly starting to tilt and Peter stumbled a bit trying to stay upright even though he wasn’t even walking at the moment. 

 

“Tony!! Now!!” Rogers yelled as he was walking over.

 

“I’m sorry Peter but we don’t have time for this.” Steve said and quite easily scooped the teen up and began to carry him inside. 

 

Peter didn’t even get the few minutes he needed to process Cap’s words when his world really did tilt and he was struggling to focus his eyes. By the time his vision did focus he was inside and being dumped onto a couch. 

 

“Stay put, that’s an order.” Steve said, ignoring the pang of sympathy for the kid. 

 

“Wait, no I can help though…” Peter slurred, eyes sliding shut and barely fluttering opened at this point. What was he was doing again? God he was so comfortable, he was pretty sure he outta be upset about something but someone told him to “just rest, son.” And Peter wasn’t about to say no. He let his head fall back a bit, and faintly heard footsteps retreating and a door shutting. He hoped the Avengers did well on the mission. 

 

Oh yeah, the mission. Peter lugged his head up a bit eyes refusing to just stay opened and insisting on fluttering like some moth on crack. 

 

“Peter, you have orders from Mr. Stark to stay at the tower.” Karen said, causing Peter to flip his eyes opened.

 

Before he could comment on that a call was coming through and Mr. Stark’s face appeared before Peter’s eyes. 

 

“Hey kid, look I’m sorry I did that… I really am, but this is dangerous stuff and not the cool kind of dangerous I need you to be safe… Ok?” Tony asked. 

 

“I can help…” Peter mumbled back, eyebrows raising a bit but eyes still not cooperating on staying opened. He could barely so much as move his finger at this point. 

 

“Yes, you can. By staying put. Capiche?” He heard his mentor say, Peter’s mind offered a weak supply of answers and as he contemplated which he’d actually voice he jerked his head up as it had been drooping too far and he almost folded like a lawn chair off of the couch. 

 

“Yeah… yeah, no wait, I meant no.” Peter rambled in a mumble, trying to clear his thoughts. He finally,  _ finally _ , managed to open his eyes more than just a crack and saw Tony’s face. God why was the screen so bright? 

 

“Pete, take a nap kid.” Tony said and Peter’s eyes decided that was a good idea as they began to slide shut for the umpteenth time within thirty minutes. 

“No, no ‘m good.” Peter decided, prying his eyes opened and forced his limbs to move. He almost just flopped over like some soggy paper onto the floor but he gripped the armrest on the couch as he stood up, he couldn’t even begin to describe how light and unconnected his body felt. 

 

“Kid. Lay down, you’re gonna get yourself hurt.” Tony said firmly, he didn’t need a heart attack right now. 

 

“No, no ‘s kay Mr…..” Peter trailed off, eyes sliding shut and head dropping down against his chest as he began to topple. He jerked awake just in time to catch himself and he began to feel himself warm up. He wasn’t cold to begin with, but the warmth that began to surround him felt not unlike hugging laundry fresh from the dryer. 

 

“Peter… Sit down, just take it easy.” Mr. Stark said slowly. 

 

Peter’s legs were wobbly, and he all about collapsed on the couch as his bones soaked in the heat. It occurred to him Mr. Stark probably turned on his suit heater, Peter wasn’t going to complain, it was nice. 

 

“FRIDAY, dim lights to 15% and close the windows.” Peter heard Mr. Stark say into his own suit, and the lights immediately darkened and the blinds were drawn. Oh no no no, that was cheating. 

 

Except, Peter felt himself slumping against the couch his head had somehow ended up resting on the arm rest and his eyes were once again closed. 

 

“That’s it kid… Just relax.” Tony muttered as he worked on disabling any fighting functions on Peter’s suit for the next few hours while he traveled in the jet. It was going to be a long flight so Tony was gonna make sure the kid kept out of it.

 

Peter could only really compare this feeling to falling. You know you aren’t weightless, but when you fall you feel so light and empty minded. There’s many thoughts in your head and they’re all so muddled and rushed you can’t really determine what those thoughts are. 

 

“‘M coming, just wait up…” Peter mumbled, he was so tired it hurt to be awake. He felt if his body could talk to him it’d be telling Peter to shut his cake hole and sleep. God, he wanted to sleep so badly but he wanted to help just as badly, too. 

 

“How bout you wait up on us? We’ll be home soon, kid. Go to sleep, it’s alright.” Tony said, wishing that Peter would finally just crash so he could stop worrying. 

 

Peter thought about it, he could lay on the couch and clock out or he could summon some will power and actually be of use and help his mentor. Peter didn’t reply to Mr. Stark, focusing rather on working his muscle to cooperate with him. Peter got to his feet again, able to hear his own uneven and deep breathing- as if he was gonna black out on the spot. It took a lot of grace and balance for Peter to make it to the elevator. Peter punched in the button for the roof and sank against the floor when Mr. Stark’s voice snapped him from his hazy mind. 

 

“Disabled the elevator. Bed. Now Parker.” He said in a firm tone, Peter was a bit tempted to laugh. He wasn’t a toddler who was refusing his daily nap time. 

 

Gripping the handrail that was above his head and mounted to the elevator wall Peter heaved himself to his feet and all but practically dragged himself to the stairs. He wasn’t one to dumbly take up challenges but since the elevator wasn’t going to be taking him up to the roof Peter’s only option was the stairs, which he wasn’t at all eager about. His foot mounted the first step and you would’ve thought he was mountain climbing from the almost muscle shaking effort he had to exploit to get going. 

 

Suddenly his lenses went black, and his ears were flooded with an almost blissful silence. Wasn’t this the sensory overload mode? Peter called it that, anyways because on days he was just taking in too much sounds, sights, and just well everything he’d click it on and it blocked everything out. It was actually a pretty annoying feature for any other moments than those times though. Mr. Stark was playing dirty, is what he was doing. 

 

Peter tried to take the mask off but it sealed against his collar. It was Mr. Stark’s idea to add that feature as well, in case someone tried to demask him. That feature was also proving to be annoying right now. Fine, Peter would just play blind and deaf DareDevil. Except that was really hard to do when you didn’t have energy in the first place. It kinda reminded Peter of when he was in middle school and tried out for the cross country team. By the end of the first day he’d ran four entire miles and was about to throw up. Peter didn’t feel like vomiting, but he definitely felt as exhausted as he did when he got home from tryouts that day. 

 

Peter sat down on the step, head down against the one above it and he tried to think of some way to turn off the features Mr. Stark’s turned on except he knew if the man manually turned them on Peter was gonna have to physically hack the suit and he couldn’t see. Where his eyes even opened? Peter’s breathing began to even out along with his heart rate almost immediately and Peter jerked his head up, not willing to give up just yet despite his body’s protests. 

 

Besides, he was nearly done with the stairs. At least he thinks so, he actually really isn’t sure how many he’s climbed but it felt like a million. Suddenly Peter heard a noise, little taps. 

 

‘ _Rain._ ’ His basically useless mind offered, and he was pretty sure that’s what he was hearing. Wow, it was starting to seem Mr. Stark was getting more and more desperate for Peter to give up. Peter placed his head on his arms which were folded on the stair and tried to tune out the rhythm of the patters and gather his thoughts. It didn’t work out so well since his mind only wandered over useless things and he could feel his body relaxing. Peter fell asleep, giving in unintentionally and unconsciously. He’d of probably slept much longer than a few minutes if Bruce didn’t suddenly charge into the room and nearly trip over Peter who chose to nap on the stairs for some unknown reason. Peter immediately jerked up as Bruce cursed and caught himself on the handrail, the blackout function of the suit was off now and Peter could see and hear now. 

 

“Oh sorry Peter, I didn’t see you there I was rushing. You shouldn’t really nap he-” Bruce was cut off as he held a finger to his ear to his com. 

 

“How was I supposed to know that? He was on the stairs! I didn’t exactly count on that!” Bruce bit back at Tony who was now groaning and barking in an annoyed way at Bruce as FRIDAY alerted him that Peter was awake only twenty minutes after he’d managed to get the stubborn kid asleep and down away from the danger. 

 

Firm and gently hands clasped around Peter and got him on his feet. 

 

“Easy now, let’s get you somewhere no one’s gonna trip over you.” Bruce said gently, having muted Tony.

 

Well, Peter made it about four steps before passed out earlier. He was a little insulted at himself for giving up after such a short distance. He waved Bruce’s hands off of him and muttered in such an exhausted tone, it didn’t sound like his own voice. 

 

“No, no ‘m ok…” He said, one hand on the stair rail and the other on forehead as he tried to collect his swarming thoughts. 

 

“Peter I’d feel more comfortable if you were at least off the stairs, I need to get going as well.” Bruce said, placing a hand on the teen’s back.

 

“You’re going on the mission?” Peter asked and Bruce nodded. 

 

“Take me with.” Peter got out, feeling dizzy the longer he spoke and stood. 

 

“I’m sorry Peter but that’s a really poor idea right now.” Bruce said in a tone that clearly meant no. He guided Peter down the stairs and firmly lead the boy to the couch because Peter was squirming and trying to go the opposite way. When he got Peter on the couch, he unmuted his com and headed for the stairs again.

 

“This is really unfair, Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered, knowing full well the man was no doubt listening and watching over him. 

 

His reply was his mask blacking out and blocking sounds again. Peter was relying on his bitterness of the situation to scrape together some energy but he couldn’t quite remember why he was mad. His head leaned against the back of the couch, arms limp on either side of him as his mind slowly quieted, enticing him to dream, his chest was rising and falling in the steady pattern as Peter’s grip on consciousness was slowly tugged from him and he was asleep. 

 

When Tony got back from the mission he was exhausted, luckily the conflict was resolved without force thanks to Bruce’s big ol’ brain and excellent speech. It was a long conflict though, and it was way into the night when Tony finally entered his tower. The other had all opted to either report to SHIELD or head to their own private homes, not that Tony blamed them it was a very stressful evening. 

 

Upon entering his house, he was suddenly smacked with remembrance of Peter. His mind immediately screamed in panic as he rushed into the elevator, it had been a handful and a half of hours since he asked FRIDAY for an update and fearing the worst, Tony barged into his living room and relief drenched him. Kid was out cold on his couch. Allowing himself a moment to just thank the universe Peter stayed asleep and didn’t rush over to the conflict like an idiot Tony sighed. He walked over to the kid and gently tugged off the mask. Peter stirred a bit and briefly opening his eyes long enough for Tony to see the glint of recognition in the kid’s eyes before closing them again. 

 

“Time ‘s it?” Peter mumbled.

 

“Like three something in the morning, kid. How ya doing?” Tony asked, furrowing his brows a bit. 

 

“‘M tired… ‘nd mad at chu..” He replied after a long pause of silence, it took a minute for Peter to make sense of what Mr. Stark was saying to him.

 

Tony chuckled, and reached a hand out. His fingers combed through Peter’s slightly static-y hair from pulling the mask off. Peter let out a soft sigh at the touch.

 

“That’s understandable, we’ll talk about it later though alright? Now, I can carry you to bed or are you able to walk?” Tony asked him.

 

“Can walk.” Peter replied, though he made no movement to get up. 

 

Tony looped the boy’s arm over his shoulder and slowly helped him to his feet. Peter definitely didn’t have any grace and would all but pass out mid step. Tony finally got Peter to a guest room and threw the covers back on the bed before helping the kid into the bed. Tony set Peter’s mask on the nightstand before throwing the covers over him and spoke as he headed over to the door. 

 

“Night, kid.” Tony said before clicking the light off. 

 

“Night, M’Stark.” Peter slurred. 

 

Tony wouldn’t be surprised if Peter didn’t remember this tomorrow, kid didn’t open his eyes once since Tony took his mask off. The mechanic allowed himself a soft, secret smile as he looked at the now no doubt asleep Peter before he stepped out of the room and closed the door after him. 

 

When morning came Peter shot him a sour look and didn’t talk to him until Tony apologized and promised to never use that function on him again, he also made Tony promise to stop babyfying his suit, of course Tony wouldn’t stop with the childish function names, but whatever helped the kid sleep at night and get him talking to Tony again he was happy to promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my upload has been so late since the last one, some rather bad things have come up and I'm like 85% sure my room is haunted but it's fine, really. Hey maybe the thing haunting my room will enjoy this fic as I hope all y'all do! I really wanna do more chapters that make me feel sleepy and just warm. It's always late before I fall asleep when I come up with the best ideas. Any sleepy fic chapter ideas? :) I hope you guys continue to enjoy this work because I don't plan on ending it any time soon!


	12. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the idea from a very awesome reader in my last chapter!! I loved the idea so much I couldn't help but to hammer this bad boi out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I got a hamster, but she's so thicc she can barely run in her hamster ball and hamster wheel. I love her so much oml.

Tony had out of the blue decided to glance at the clock in his lab desk, the neon green letters informed the man it was 3:37 in the morning and Peter still refused to go home. In a sense Tony would understand the boy’s clear diswant of going to sleep if they were working on something groundbreaking or exciting, but in all honestly what they were working on currently was pretty boring and usually Peter would start to nod off at around midnight if they were working in the lab. So Tony felt his worry- no, curiosity of why the kid was so adamant on sticking around so late was justified. 

 

Tony didn’t say anything, or bring it up until the clock flashed 4:18am. Tony himself was tired and the kid looked like he hadn’t seen a bed in weeks from the glances Tony would sneak in wor- curiosity. 

 

“Kid, wanna call it a night? It’s pretty late.” Tony said as he ran a hand through his own hair. 

 

“Nah I’m ok, Mr. Stark. I’d rather keep working if that’s ok.” Peter said, his voice cracking from him not speaking all night and he cleared his throat a bit not even looking up from what he was doing. 

 

“Pete, it’s four in the morning. You need to get some sleep, I know you teenagers like to get wild on Friday nights but there’s limits.” Tony joked lightly but Peter didn’t reply. 

 

“Alright kid, spill. What’s going on? When’s the last time you slept anyways?” Tony asked as he pulled a chair and sat in the boy’s personal space.

 

Peter sighed and dropped the tool he was using on a computer chip and shoved his safety goggles off. For the first time, Tony got a good look at the kid and Peter didn’t look good at all.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine sir really, don’t worry I just wanna work is all.” Peter said, obviously not up for conversation. 

 

“Kid I’m not an idiot. I know something’s up so spare the audience the suspense and spill.” Tony said rather bluntly, raising his brows at the boy.

 

“I can’t actually sleep. It’s been two days, everything’s just too loud- too bright and I can’t tune it out.” Peter muttered, running his hands over his face as he sighed. 

 

Tony frowned, and couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt since he’d had music blaring all day and he hadn’t even noticed the kid was sleep deprived until an hour ago. 

 

“Well I can have FRI-” Tony began but Peter butted in. 

 

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark. I just wanna work.” Peter muttered, obviously a bit moody as he grabbed his goggles to put them back on and get back to work. 

 

“Well ya see, that’s the thing because you don’t exactly look the part Pete so c’mon. Beddy bye time.” Tony replied to the grumpy teen. 

 

Peter chose to give him the cold shoulder and get back to work. Tony didn’t like to be ignored, anyone could tell you that much. 

 

“Pete, c’mon. I can get you in Bruce’s sensory room. It blocks out everything. You need sleep, kid.” Tony said, placing his hand on the kid’s back. 

 

“I don’t wanna be alone…” Peter said in a small voice that Tony nearly missed what he said. 

 

But he didn’t and man he almost winced at how bad he felt. Tony’s mouth spoke without his permission but he didn’t really regret what he said. 

 

“Then I’ll stay with you, but c’mon I can’t be held responsible if you start drooling in math class.” Tony said and almost sighed in relief when the kid gave a light chuckle. 

 

Peter once again shoved his goggles off and stood up, only he stood up too quickly and almost fell back over when a strong hand gripped his arm. 

 

“Wow there, easy now tiger. Sheesh.” Tony said, shaking his head a bit, in worry. 

 

He kept a hand on Peter’s back as he lead the kid out of the lab and down the hallways. 

 

“Ya know Mr. Stark, I change my mind. You can go to bed but I’d rather go back to work-” Peter began to ramble, a dead give away that let Tony know the kid was freaking out. 

 

“Kid I think maybe you were stretching a truth a bit when you said it was just a sensory overload thing. Am I wrong?” Tony asked as he turned Peter to a room. Peter dug his heels into the carpet and Tony had to practically battle ram the kid into the room. Stumbling into the room, Peter whipped around and tried to side step Tony to get out of the room

 

“Nope- er wait, yes I mean. I’m just not uh tired. Can we just go back to work? Please, Mr. Stark?” Peter pleaded. 

 

Tony held fast though. 

 

“Nope, might as well get comfortable.” Tony said as he closed the door after stepping into the room. 

 

Peter clicked his tongue in an irritated way and just stood there. 

 

“I can get past you.” He said bluntly, clearly not up for chit chat. 

 

“Yeah? FRIDAY lock the door.” Tony fired back and a click was heard. 

 

Peter openly frowned at that and took up pacing the floor in front of the bed. 

 

“Kid, seriously what’s up?” Tony sighed, sitting down on a couch that was against one of the walls. 

 

“You just locked me in a room! I can break the door, ya know.” Peter said, sounding more cranky than salty. 

 

“But you won’t, I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t purposely break my very expensive things.” Tony said, earning a scowl from the protege. 

 

Tony bit back a grin, honestly it was a bit amusing to see the kid crabby. Clearing his throat he settled against the couch, determined to wait the teen out. It wasn’t long before Peter sat down on the floor, slumped against the wall. Tony piped up then. 

 

“So, what’s bugging ya bug boy?” He prompted, folding his hands against his stomach as he slouched against the couch a bit. 

 

“I’m bored.” Peter replied in a tone that suggested he was more tired than bored. 

 

Tony hummed as a reply and simply waited until the kid’s head began to bob before he got up and began to tug the teen to his feet and lead him to the bed. 

 

“I’m seri’sly not sleeping.” Peter said trying to swat the man away.

 

“And why not?” Tony asked again.

 

“Because being tired’s better than the nightmares.” Peter finally answered.

 

Tony fell silent as he took a moment to understand. Well, the denial of sleep made sense now. Tony could sympathize, nightmares were awful. They never really got better, either. He was just  a kid too… Tony sighed gently as he continued to lead the boy to the bed. Peter squirmed, trying to duck out of Tony’s hold on him but his efforts were in van. He got Peter in bed and flopped down next to the teen. Peter was visibly torn between asking what Tony was doing and taking the chance to get up. Tony didn’t give him a chance to go with the second option and pulled the kid to his chest, the blue light of his arc gently illuminating the boy’s face. 

 

“Nightmare’s suck, kid. I’ll wake you up if you have one. Got it?” Tony said, answering Peter’s silent question of _what the heck is going on???_

Man if Pepper saw him right now she’d tease him for a lifetime, or maybe she’d be proud of him. He never guessed right, Pepper was a unique woman. Tony had one hand under his head and the other around Peter who by the looks of it was fighting sleep. Tony gently rubbed the kid’s back before running his hands through the kid’s hair in a gentle and soothing pattern. 

 

He remembered Pepper doing this for him when his nightmares were especially bad, bless that woman she’d stay up all night with him. Basically he was just copying Pepper’s tactics of calming him on his kid. Gradually Tony felt the grip Peter had on the front of his shirt loosen and the kid’s breathing even out. 

 

“I gotcha kid…” Tony mumbled softly in the dark room. 

 

Eventually Tony himself fell asleep and woke up before Peter did, who was now practically clinging to him and ew- drooling on his chest. Very carefully Tony slipped his phone out of his pocket and saw he had several texts from Pepper, Clint, and Steve asking him where he was. Wondering why everyone was getting their panties in a twist he caught the time. It was 3 in the  _ afternoon _ . Tony glanced down at Peter and gently sighed, he couldn’t really sigh because that would mean his chest would rise and fall too much and that might wake Peter up. 

 

‘ **In the sensory room. Kinda stuck, be quiet. You wake him up I’m gonna kill you all.** ’ Tony sent the text out to the two men, deciding he’d explain to Pepper later. Kid better appreciate what he was willing to go through him. Peter didn’t even stir as Tony slowly move and adjusted himself so he was more or less leaning against the pillows rather than laying down. No sooner than he’d stop moving around did the door open and Steve pop in followed by Clint. Tip toeing dramatically, Clint made his way to the side of the bed and broke out in a massive grin. 

 

“How cute.” He said and Tony shot him an aggressive look when Peter stirred a bit at the sound. 

Clint held his hands up as if to say he surrendered and nodded. 

 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding?” Steve asked on a soft voice, and Tony sighed. 

 

“Kid hadn’t slept in days, had to practically drag him here and came to find out he’s having nightmares.” Tony mumbled back. 

 

“It isn’t your fault..” Clint said softly, yet firmly knowing all too well that was what Tony was thinking, but how could Clint know that? Tony was the one who brought Peter into this harsh lifestyle. He knew the kid would’ve ended up leading this type of life with or without him but he was responsible for Peter, he’s supposed to protect him. 

 

“Clint’s right, Tony… You can’t blame yourself it isn’t going to solve anything and it certainly won’t make Peter feel better.” Steve said and Tony winced internally, he knew spangles was right and he rubbed his free hand over his face.

“Yeah… Yeah, I know. I wish I could actually do something about it.” Tony sighed, keeping his hand over his eyes. 

 

“Seems like you did to me. Kid’s stubborn, would’ve pushed himself without sleep til he ended up sick and maybe hurt.” Clint said, shrugging and Tony let those words sink in. He did do something, he wasn’t able to cut the the nightmares out of Peter’s life but he could at least be there for the kid. 

 

“Thanks bird brain.” Tony replied dropping his hand from his eyes. 

 

“No problem, I’m often told I’m rather wise.” Clint mused and completely missed the look Steve shot at him. 

 

“So what’ve I missed?” Tony asked, hoping nothing too big happened without him.

 

“Well Thor stopped by, he’s been asking for you. Says it’s kinda rude for the homeowner to not meet his own guests. We’ve all been kinda wondering where you were, it isn’t like you to just disappear. Imagine our shock when we checked your lab and you weren’t there.” Steve said and Tony chuckled. 

 

“How come Thor’s looking for me?” Tony asked, a bit confused. 

 

“Dude lost his com again.” Clint replied, kicking back on the couch in the room and Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course he did.” Tony sighed. 

 

Peter mumbled something half understandable as he reached a hand up and ran it through his hair. He squinted his eyes a bit as he woke up and took a moment to take in his surroundings. 

 

“Oh thank the Lord, my leg’s been asleep for the past hour.” Tony said, giving a classic Tony grin to the kid. 

 

“Oh man, I’m so sorry I-” Peter began but Tony waved it off, shaking his head. 

 

“Just messing, kid. Sleep well?” Tony asked as he and Peter both got up. 

 

“Yeah.. I did, thank you, Mr. Stark” Peter said looking the man in the eyes and Tony in all his years was sure he’d never heard a more genuine thank you in his life. 

 

“No problem, Pete.” Tony replied standing up and stretching his very stiff neck out. 

 

“Hey Pete, guess what time it is.” Clint asked, a grin on his lips.

“I dunno, like noon?” Peter replied as he turned to see Clint and Rogers. Oh Lord had they seen that?

 

“If you tack on like another four hours and then you’d be right.” Clint replied. 

 

“Oh my God Aunt May is gonna freak out!!” Peter all but shrieked, nearly tripping as he rushed out of the room to get to the lab and call his aunt. 

 

Steve chuckled and clapped Tony on the back and the three exited the room in a much calmer fashion. Tony smiled to himself as he heard Peter trying to calm the inconsolable rage of his aunt on the phone while Thor came and greeted him. 

 

All in all, it wasn’t one of the worst nights Tony’s had and he was grateful the kid seemed to be feeling better now. When Peter hung up the phone after a long lecture, he let out a groan and Tony walked by and ruffled the kid’s hair. 

 

“Man, I’m glad I’m not you.” He snorted only to hear the angry clacks of what sounded like high heels. 

 

Oh no. He’d forgotten about Pepper entirely, and judging by the smug grin plastered to Peter’s face she wasn’t happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw all the sleepy Peter ideas at me!! I live for em!! 
> 
> P.s. Thank you so much for all the comments and all the kudos, long live our lil fic!!! :D


	13. This is messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, serious note here. I haven't slept in a long while and my thought process is a little more than wonky rn. I liked the idea of Peter worrying Tony so bad that he wanted to be able to make sure Peter was ok constantly, hence the wrist tech. I also liked the idea of Peter just being a little snot about it which, hence the fight match as they're both way too stubborn. On a side note, leave more ideas! I'll dismantle them beyond recognition. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hamster is doing well :) the larger white hamster has become a pet to someone else as it was way too aggressive for me to take care of. I got my own as a result, she's a winter white dwarf hamster I've named Winter. She's a sweet heart smh bless her. She's also like my only friend rn that doesn't flood me with drama and more reasons to keep awake at night.

It was done, finally after what seemed like years to Peter's exhausted body. He had spent all day yesterday and last night with his phone off so he could sufficiently cram his poor brain plump full of Spanish vocab and rules. He ended up doing well on the test which was good news since he was bordering on having a C in the class. The test helped a lot though and he was sitting comfortably with a high B in the class. But Lord he was tired. He also wanted to finish up some of the make up work his Spanish teacher allowed him to graciously correct after his insistent begging. Currently Peter was one of the only souls in the school right now since it was Friday and after school hours. Luckily he knew the librarian well so she allowed him to stay as long as he liked so long as he locked up after himself, which was no problem. As Peter worked on correcting his stem changer Spanish paper he began to grow bored and the lack of sleep was taking its toll. He ended up falling asleep before he finished the front half of the paper. 

"Where is he? He never ignores any of my calls or texts! Especially not thirty of them in a row, has anyone heard from him?" Tony barked, aggressively pacing the carpet. 

"No, I haven't seen him since I was here last weekend." Natasha said as Clint nodded, agreeing with her. 

"I haven't seen him since Wednesday." Bruce supplied, sipping some coffee.

"Me either." Tony grumbled. "He said he'd come over today at 4:00. It's fricking 6:30 and I'm about to issue a missing person's case." He said. 

Sitting at the kitchen counter Steve sighed. "Wait, no let's just think about this rationally Tony. Maybe he's just forgotten his phone and got busy with his friends or something." He supplied, Tony shook his head. 

"Ned's outta town with his family for his dad's job and MJ is visiting family in Delaware." He rattled off. "Peter told me Wednesday because he wanted to stay over this weekend." He tacked on after a beat. 

"Well, maybe he's at school still." Clint offered, shrugging a bit.

"School let out nearly three hours ago, Clint." Nat said, saving Tony the hassle. 

"Then I suppose we check his apartment, and check where he normally hangs around.

Meanwhile we'll all take turns calling his phone- Tony can you track it?" Bruce asked.

"No, it's been turned off which also isn't helping me believe he's a-ok. What teenager turns their phone off?" He asked, not really looking for an answer. 

So they all began to split up and search for their kid. Bruce was to check the apartment, which wasn't too hard as May was out with friends for the day. The man of sciences walked into the building having to pick the lock, but it wasn't too hard. He entered the main room and cleared his throat. 

"Peter! Are you home? Tony's having an aneurysm worrying about you so if you're here let's save him the medical expenses." He said as he walked around, circling through the kitchen and heading down a hallway that lead to two bedrooms. 

The one on the left was easily deduced to be May's based on the contents of it while the one at the very end was definitely Peter's. The room had a bunk bed which sheets had not been made in a very long time it seemed. There was an old computer on a desk with a tipped over rolly chair on the floor which lead Bruce to believe that either Peter tripped over it or there was a struggle here. He frowned deeply and continued to look for clues of Peter's whereabouts.   
Next to the bed was a large dresser which was full of messily folded clothes but nothing of interest in there, his closet was slightly ajar and when Bruce opened it he was met with shoes and hung up jeans and shirts. On the little shelf about the hanging bar were some Avenger figures and he knew that if Peter found out Bruce saw him the kid would probably die, so he didn't look too long. Other than the rolly chair being tipped over it didn't seem that anything was showing a sign of Peter being kidnapped or even being in the room since this morning. He sighed as he pressed the com in his ear and spoke. "He's definitely not home. I don't think he's been here since this morning either." 

On Natasha's end she was at that little convenience store Peter often visited. She slowly stalked the aisles, selecting a bag of sour gummy worms, they weren't for her but she knew both Peter and Clint liked them. Plus she found it kinda funny that Hawkeye ate worms, even if they were candy shaped worms. She sighed as she realized Peter wasn't here. She placed the candy on the counter as the man began to ring her out. 

"Have you seen Peter at all today?" She asked him, as he bagged the candy and print out the receipt. 

"I saw him yesterday on his way home from school, but not today." He replied as Nat took her bag and put the receipt in it. 

"Please let us know if you do, call this number." She said, handing the man Clint's phone number. When she stepped out of the small store she clicked on her com. 

"He hasn't been to the little store at all today, but the clerk said he saw him yesterday." She said, not missing the pained sighs. 

Clint felt he had the worst job but since he was the one who mentioned the school, he was the one stuck searching it. Problem was that the dang high school was so large that it was gonna take a minute. Plus Clint was getting flashbacks of his own high school days. Ugh.

Tony had gone with him though, so it wasn't too bad except the man was so snappy that Clint was very tempted to lock him in a classroom. They had split up and Clint was to look upstairs while Tony hunted the downstairs. He whistled as he walked, until the echo kinda creeped him out so he just walked quietly, peering into classrooms and computer labs. One of the chemistry labs were unlocked and Clint stalked in. He searched the cabinets and closets but didn't find anything other than supplies and graffiti. 

Tony wasn't faring any better. He'd checked all the classrooms in a record speed and was now looking throughout the gyms, theaters, the cafeteria, and even the bathrooms. No sign of Peter. Frustrated, he headed up the stairs and began to inspect every hallway and room he could. 

"Any luck?" Clint called out from the end of a hallways, spotting Tony. 

"No, none at all." The man sighed, running a hand down his face. 

The two walked together silently as they wandered around. They ended up checking a janitor's closet and about a trillion lockers before they ran into the library. 

Maybe it was just the common rule of being silent in the library or maybe it was because he was nervous to see if Peter was in here or not, though he wouldn’t lie he didn't think for a moment he actually would be. It’d be too ridiculous if he was. Anyways, Tony kept dead silent as he and Clint both quietly tiptoed into the large book filled room and began to take opposite sides to look down. Meeting down in the middle of the room were a bunch of tables with chairs, and at one of those tables hunched over was their missing person. Tony all but teleported to the chair Peter was asleep and was aggressively shaking the kid awake. Clint spared a moment of pity for the kid because he had no doubt Tony was about to devour his soul. 

“Wait no I swear I wasn’t sleeping in class Mr. Martinez.” Peter slurred out, immediately sitting up. Crap he was gonna get detention again if he kept dozing in the class, maybe that’s why he wasn’t doing so good. Huh, who knew. Upon gathering his wits he blinked and realized he wasn’t in his Spanish class and his Spanish teacher wasn’t the one causing his neck trauma from the shaking. It was Tony Stark, as in his mentor and idol. Words failed him as he gaped like a fish, beside his mentor stood Clint shooting him a pitying look, which only further confused the boy.

“Why on Earth have you not responded to any of my calls or texts?!” Tony exploded and Peter jumped a bit. He couldn’t escape because well, one of Mr. Stark’s hands was on his chair the other on the table- caging Peter in. 

“I uh, I shut it off because I was uh studying… For a test.” Peter supplied. Tony looked ready to snap the kid’s neck. 

“Why the hell weren’t you at the tower then!? Because not answering your phone, and then going missing smells like a kidnapping to me!” Tony yelled and Peter snorted. 

“Kidnapped? Mr. Stark, I’m fine. I was just at sch-” Peter began but Tony cut him off, obviously not happy about the situation being made light of. 

“And how was I supposed to know that?! It’s 7:00 at night! You were supposed to be at the tower four hours ago! I thought you were gone- and I mean gone, gone!” Tony said, snapping straight up and walking away. Peter fell silent, oh man he screwed up big time. The pitying look from Clint made sense now. He stood up and gathered his things, following Clint as he slung his bag on his back. 

Tony was already in the car by the time the two exited the school building. The car ride was long and tense. Peter felt like he should apologize, but he also didn’t think he did anything wrong. He was just at school and happened to fall asleep. Plus he was a superhero, he wasn’t gonna get hurt so easily, and since when did everyone suddenly become his babysitter? He was 17, he didn’t need to be hovered over all the time. Peter decided, he wasn’t going to apologize. Yeah he was sorry he worried everyone but that was their own fault for feeling the need to hound him constantly. He frowned as the car parked at the tower and he got out of the car. A firm hand settled on the back of his neck, leading him along.Clint had called everyone and ended their search party. So when they got inside they were met with relieved and slightly angry faces. 

Tony let go of Peter and disappeared into his lab. Fine, Peter didn’t want to talk to him either. He went to his room in the tower while Clint explained to the others what happened. He ended up falling asleep at his desk, which honestly he found kinda ironic, but he only woke up due to someone moving his arm. Blinking open his eyes he was met with the sight of Mr. Stark about to snap on what looked like some kind of fancy fitbit, but Peter was smarter than that. He immediately jerked his arm away just in time to cause Mr. Stark to drop the watch on the carpet and curse. 

Peter sat up and then stood. “What is that?” He asked before clearing his throat from sleep. He wasn’t given an answer as Tony reached down and picked up the device. 

“It’s a tracker, isn’t it?” Peter asked angrily. Tony at least looked at him, before snatching Peter’s arm. Oh no, see Peter wasn’t going down easily. It was a messy fight, neither of the two wanted to hurt the other but it was getting annoying how Tony would snatch an arm or pin him and try and put on the bracelet. He thought about stomping it but he’d feel bad and he had a feeling it was sturdier than his converse. 

“Dang it Peter just stay still!” Tony snapped at him, tripping the boy so he fell face first on the comforter of the bed which had ended up on the floor during their battle. Peter immediately went to roll over but Tony pressed a hand against the boy’s back and caught a hand with the other. 

“No way!! I’m not a freaking stray dog!” Peter snapped, twisting his wrist free from the man’s grip. He heard an angry groan before he was squished. His legs were locked in Tony’s and an arm snaked around the front of his chest and pulled him back to where Tony’s chest was against Peter’s back. Peter went to pull Mr. Stark’s arm off of him, but obviously Tony was planning on that because the hold tightened and his arm was being grabbed again. Seriously, this was not how Peter planned his weekend going at all. Peter wriggled violently, yanking his arm free and working on pulling his chest free. Tony rolled slightly, pinning Peter a bit to where he couldn’t squirm as much and would be unable to get away. The only disadvantage though was that Peter tucked his arms under him so now Tony couldn’t get to them. Fine, Tony was a patient guy. He’d wait the teen out. 

“Are you going to get off? My leg is falling asleep.” Peter grumbled from underneath him. 

“Nope, sorry kid. Let me put on the watch and you can go about your homework, or rather your nap.” Tony responded. 

“I wasn’t sleeping, I was working.” Peter defended, a bit grumpily. 

“Yeah, because working people drool on their Spanish papers.” Tony replied smoothly. Peter didn’t say anything back. He was partially buried in the blue comforter on the floor, which he was grateful for because he’d have carpet burn on his cheek now if it wasn’t there. He could see his alarm clock on the desk from the position and frowned, it was 10:30 which was usually the time he headed out on patrol. He began to wiggle, trying to get free again but Mr. Stark shifted his weight and Peter wheezed a bit to breathe. 

“You’re not going anywhere, bug boy. Best get comfortable.” Tony said above him. Bored, Peter had taken up to seeing how long it’d take for Mr. Stark to give up, because Peter wasn’t.

11:00

11:27

11:53

12:18

12:47

1:00  
“Will you get off?!” Peter snapped, beginning to squirm and buck violently. Tony was caught off guard a moment, but held fast and tightened his lock.

“I will, give me your wrist first.” The man replied into the boy’s ear. Peter was gonna web him to the wall for the next three days. He was tired, and his chest ached from having his fists smooshed against the floor and it. 

“I’m not letting you put that stupid thing on me.” Peter growled. His response was an unsurprised sigh. His eyes began to sting with exhaustion around three a.m. He started to blink slower, and breathe deeper when he felt his captur shift some to ease the pressure off of him. He felt a hand snake fingers into his hair and begin to run against his scalp which caused him to unintentionally relax. He knew he was being coaxed into just relaxing and dozing off but a part of him didn’t care anymore. It wasn’t long til Peter gave up on blinking and let his eyes fall shut. He felt his legs being unlocked and was grateful for the feeling that began to return to the poor limbs. His chest was next as the arm that had locked Peter against was loosening and slipping free from around him, Tony continued to run his fingers through Peter’s hair pressing his thumb against the back of the kid’s neck as he felt him relax into the touch. Pete was minutes away from dreamland, Tony had waited hours he could wait a couple more minutes. The billionaire was seated next to the kid now who was dozing off on the messy bunch of blankets. He scrolled through his phone with one hand, the other still running through the oddly soft curls for a good ten minutes until he looked over to see that yeah, Peter was definitely asleep. His lips were slightly parted and the even rising and falling of his back told Tony he wasn’t gonna get a shoe to the face when he got the tech on the kid’s wrist. He gently pulled his arm free, and snapped it on. If only it had gone this smoothly in the first place, he knew he was gonna be sore in the morning for sure. 

He didn’t want to risk waking Peter up so he just gently placed a pillow under the kid’s head and grabbed another blanket to drape over him. When he was satisfied with his work, Tony clicked off the lights and left the room. Unfortunately it didn’t seem Peter had the same courtesy for Tony’s rest because he was awoken to the sound of Peter bursting into the lab, face a bit red in anger. 

“Take it off!!” He demanded, shooting his wrist forward towards Tony’s face who was just sitting up from the lab table. 

“No can do, kiddo. I’m afraid it’s a permanent accessory.” Tony replied, not missing how Peter narrowed his eyes a bit before the kid stormed past him and went for the tool box. Tony wasn’t worried, he’d made the thing practically indestructible. Peter laid his arm on the table and grabbed the goggles that would enlarge whatever was in his line of vision, which right now was the stupid tracker watch. Using the insanely tiny screwdriver he rolled his wrist in hope of finding any type of point of accessing the internal work of the device. Tony stepped in and lifted the goggles off of his face. 

“Kid. Don’t make this hard.” He said in a stern tone with a frown. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you tagging me like some endangered animal was inconvenient for you.” Peter replied, shocking himself with the amount of sarcasm in his tone. Apparently he shocked Tony too, because the man was silent for a moment. 

“I’m doing this because it isn’t the first time you’ve gone awol and none of us- including your aunt have any idea where you’ve gone!” Tony snapped at him. 

“I don’t need for everyone to know wherever I am at all times!” Peter said back, but Tony’s harsh look had him zipping his lips. 

“The last time I didn’t know where you were you had almost died from the vulture, Peter. I- we all need to know where each other are. We all have similar tech on us. Nat on her wrist shooters, Clint on his hearing aids, Bruce’s glasses, my reactor, Steve's watch. We're all connected, and it's time you are too so we can all rest easier knowing all of us are ok." Tony said, watching Peter nod slowly as he understood. 

"Ok... Just, can I not have to wear it all the time?" Peter asked and Tony sighed. 

"If you're at home or here, no you don't have to wear it." Tony compromised, and Peter reluctantly agreed. He didn't like the idea of being watched but he was also reassured by it, he'd never really be on his own and someone would always have his back. Plus the more he messed around with the fitbit looking thing the more he realized it could do. It wasn't too bad of a thing, to be honest. Not if it could do more than his phone could. Peter decided he could live with it, at least now Mr. Stark wouldn't get too mad when Peter didn't answer his phone or was running late and now he'd know if his friends were doing ok as well. It was a reassuring thought, and Peter found that after awhile he didn't mind the small yet rather cool bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ideas y'all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz don't judge me too badly for this chapter. Have mercy :,)


	14. Lack of self preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gonna hate me for this chapter. In fact, I'm not my biggest fan for this chapter. I haven't even seen the movie yet cause I am one broke boi but still, I've seen the scene and let's say I did in fact cry over a 12 second clip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz do not charge my door for this chapter

Peter wasn’t doing too swell at the moment. He was about twenty minutes ago, but that was before he took a hearty crack to the back of his head with a steel crowbar, and if to make that worse when he finally ended the fight with the kind thugs who cracked the crowbar against his skull he swung off too quickly, not letting the dizziness subside so he ended up missing his targets for swinging across the city and smacked against the tops of building more than once.

 “Ok… Ok, let’s just keep still a moment.” Peter said to himself, standing on shaky legs atop of a tall building. To him though, it looked like four buildings. He thought he was standing still but everything was tilting and slowly turning, it was kinda making him nauseated.

 “Peter, you have a severe concussion. I recommend calling Tony Stark immediately.” Karen spoke. To be honest, Peter kind of found the voice comforting. It was like having a Jiminy Cricket, but instead of helping him choose right and wrong it was more like choosing exits, and plans. Peter laughed out loud, like a military trained Jiminy cricket.

 Peter kinda wondered if that’s how Mr. Stark felt with FRIDAY, he did speak with the AI casually. He suddenly wheezed out another laugh as he tried to walk, finding he could really only stagger without falling over completely.

 “Ka-.. Karen, it’s like I’m drunk.” He laughed, he’d never been drunk but Clint’s described it to him. The room tilting, the stumbling.

“I’m calling Mr. Stark. Stand by.” Was Karen’s reply, what a party pooper.

 “Karen wait no! I can't drunk call Mr. Stark!!” Peter rushed out, tripping over his foot and smacking his chest against the rough concrete of the rooftop. Wait, he wasn’t drunk. No he’d been hit with a crowbar on patrol. What was he doing again? Maybe a mugging, Peter couldn’t really remember. His falling down didn’t help with the dizziness either. Maybe he just needed to get a rush of wind, clear his thoughts.

 Suddenly Peter was hit with a strong wave of drowsiness he laid there, looking at his hand that laid limp beside his face. Maybe what he needed was a quick nap, yeah that’s it. That’s all he needed.

 “Peter!!!” A voice practically ripped Peter out of his light dozing. His lips felt numb so trying to talk was a little odd.

 “Hngh?” Was the words that left his mouth.

 “Good Lord kid, you were dead silent. Don’t do that! Listen, stay where you are and stay awake. I’m on my way right now. Bruce will check you over, I just watched the footage and let me be the first to say ‘ouch’” Tony said, trying to keep the kid’s attention and awake.

 Peter honestly didn’t have it in him to care much what the man was rambling on about. He kinda unintentionally tuned out halfway into his sentences. He pulled himself up and onto his feet, stumbling and swaying some.

 “‘M fine Mr. Stark, really. Karen’s over e’aggerating.” Peter spoke, shocking himself slightly at how slurred his words were coming out.

 “Kid. Sit tight, don’t do anything stupid. I’m almost there, and we’re gonna have a little chat about self preservation and you apart lack of it.” Tony sighed, flying in his suit to the coordinates Karen sent him.

 Gosh Karen was such a snitch sometimes. Maybe he could hack that out. Wait, Mr. Stark was coming?! Ooooh not good. Last time he got hurt, he was on bed rest for a week despite being healed the first two days. Peter wasn’t letting that happen again. He took a deep breath- a horrible idea, as it increased the dizziness and charged to the edge of the building.

 Peter remembered when he was in middle school he had an art teacher who was into marionette dolls. He sucked, the legs and limbs would often get caught around its twin and the doll looked like some kind of freaky tangled worm before his teacher could even begin the routine. That’s kinda how Peter looked as he all but fell off the roof top building. Maybe he did just needed some air. The nausea was thankfully gone, but he was really tired. He could close his eyes just for a second…

 Peter really needed air now, because something really hard just collided into his chest and knocked his very soul out of his chest.

 “Kid what the hell?! Are you alright?! Karen stats!!” Tony barked, Peter just wheezed.

 His eyes were fluttering shut, he really couldn’t keep them opened anymore but he did. He needed to because he wasn’t letting them put him out of spider-man commission for even a day. Plus Mr. Stark would snap at him anytime he began to doze off.

 They finally reached the tower and Mr. Stark carried Peter inside, despite his protests of he was fine and could walk. Clint and Natasha were in the living room and upon seeing the scene, followed. Bruce was waiting in the lab for them and already had a bed ready. Tony set Peter down on it, who almost folded over but instead stood up.

 “You guys are way too worry-y.” Peter said, not bothering to try and correct his weak vocabulary. His head was beginning to hurt. “I just got a headache, which isn’t deadly if I remember right.” Peter said, almost a question because he wasn’t really sure what he remembered.

 “Worry-y? Really kid, sit down. Let Bruce check you over and we’ll go from there.” Tony said, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gently yet firmly making him sit back down on the edge of the bed.

 While Bruce began the exam, Tony dismounted out of his suit and had a Dum-E transport it back to his lab. Clint was seated next to Peter on the bed, practically keeping the teen upright as he’d clock out randomly, only to be pulled back to the land of the living with a couple cheek taps and nudging.

 "S’rsly ‘m good, like a hundred percent.” Peter whined, yeah he was getting whiny which made Tony know for a fact the kid wasn’t off as good as he was claiming to be.

 “Just a few more things Peter and then you can get up.” Bruce bribed, typing something onto his tablet before finishing up the checkover and turning to Tony.

 “He’ll be fine, but the blow would’ve easily killed a normal person. He isn’t healing as fast as usual, which is probably from the stun but he should be balanced and coherent in 48 hours at most.” Bruce said, handing the notes to Tony who gratefully accepted them.

 Peter stood up, shaking his head which nearly caused him to fall over as he staggered to the left and into a lab table, and knocking off several things including Tony’s paperwork. Tony frowned a bit, as Peter kept his hand on the lab table, no doubt using his sticking powers as to ensure he wouldn’t stumble again.

 “Thanks, I’m going home. I gotta go.” Peter said, and Tony’s frown frowned more if at all possible.

 “Yeah that’s gonna be a no from me. Lab room for you.” Tony said but Peter raised his free hand, shaking it instead.

 “No- no ‘m fine now, soI can leave.” Peter said, not really sure what he’s even saying at this point.

 “Kid you either get into bed or I’ll Batista bomb you there.” Tony threatened. It took a minute for his words to register in Peter’s head, but he just began to turn away or try, but his hand stuck to the lab table and he stared at it like it was the craziest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

It must’ve clicked somewhere in that thick skull that he was the one making it stick because he unstuck it and then began to turn away. Tony massaged the bridge of his nose a bit, taking a slow deep breath before proceeding. Tony walked over, and slapped a hand on the kid’s shoulder slowly yet surely proceeding to lead him back over the room he stayed in last time he was injured and on bed rest.

 “Mr. Stark, ‘m really tired.” Peter slurred as Tony steered him along.

 “I know, kid.” Tony replied, leading him past Natasha who’d remained quiet the entire time, just observing alongside Clint, both of which decided was their time to leave and silently left the lab mentally wishing Tony good luck.

 “But I’m really ok, like really. I need ta go home, kay? I’m fine.” He fought his words to come out less slurred. And planted a foot to stop Tony from push guiding him.

 “Peter, I’m not gonna lie. You’re one protest away from me carrying you to bed. You either cooperate here, or I’m throwing you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Capiche?” He asked, but Peter the absolute brat used his spidey strength and simply peeled Tony’s hand off his shoulder and sighed.

 “No thank you.” He said, grabbing his mask off of a counter, which Bruce had taken off of him during the exam. His head felt full of soggy cotton balls. Everything was still swaying and seemed to happen faster and slower than usual at the same time. Which is why he didn’t register that Mr. Stark had spun him around to face the man, bent down a bit and suddenly Peter was staring up at the ceiling. Peter was being carried bridal style by his mentor. When that thought finally sunk in, he all but freaked out.

 “Mr. Stark put me down!” Peter shouted out, beginning to squirm which only made him dizzier but he really didn’t care.

 “In a minute kid. Stop squirming before I do drop you.” Tony sighed, crossing the room again and getting to his lab bedroom. Bruce thankfully went ahead of him and opened the door so Tony could enter the room with his hands full of an angry teenager.

 “Mr. Stark!” Peter all but growled, if he wasn’t feeling so uncoordinated and just bad he would’ve been free long ago. The only he got for squirming and fighting so much was the grip on him tightening.

There was a knock on the door then, and Tony turned around in a quick spin which shut Peter up, gripping the man’s sleeve’s arm and his other hand on Tony’s shoulder, so he could suck in a breath as to not vomit.

 “I take it that it’s a bad time?” Peter Quill, aka Star Lord though no one really called him that, asked from outside the door standing in between Gamora and Rocket.

 “Perfect timing, actually. I was just disposing of the crab.” Tony shot at Peter, who was still collecting himself. If he was spun one more time he was gonna vomit exorcist style and it wouldn’t be his fault.

 “Right, well we actually wanted to talk to you about repairs. Our ship hasn’t been doin too great control wise and none of us can really figure out why.” Quill said, shooting a dirty look to Rocket, who jabbed a finger and frowned.

 “Yeah actually, I can figure it out.” He snapped.

 “Covering it in tape isn’t fixing it.” Gamora shot at him.

 “Can I go now?” Peter got out, having relaxed some in Tony’s arms. He was too tired for all of this.

 "You can go to bed.” Tony replied, turning around slowly this time and lowering Peter into the bed. He sighed as he listened to the guardians arguing in the background before draping a blanket over the weakly protesting Peter whose eyes were barely opened at this point. Tony stayed until Peter’s protests died on his lips as barely mumbles and his eyes slid shut. The mumbling soon stopped and his breathing soon evened out, he figured it wouldn’t be hard to get the kid asleep once he had him in bed and he was grateful to be right. Once Peter was asleep he ushered the guardians out as he closed the door.

 “Sorry about that, the kid has zero sense of self preservation.” Tony said, as he followed Quill and Gamora to the roof to see the damages of the ship.

 “I didn’t know you had a kid.” Rocket said as he dragged his tools out from under a shelf once they all boarded.

 “Not mine, he’s just an intern that also happens to be Spider-man.” Tony replied as he lifted some panelling up.

 “Is that code for ‘I adopted some kid with superpowers’ or something?” Quill asked, digging through the tools.

 “It isn’t.” Tony frowned.

 “That means yes.” Rocket supplied.

 “Awe, Stark’s gone soft.” Quill grinned.

 “I’ll still kick your ass.” Tony grumbled at him, beginning to work.

 “Got a minivan yet?” Rocket asked, yelping as he dodged a screwdriver Tony threw while Quill busted out laughing.

 “I have one kid, not five.” Tony snapped, but Rocket and Quill were just grinning smugly.

 “Father Tony.”

 "No, no that sounds like a priest it’d be something more like daddy Stark.”

 “Holy shit Quill that sounds wrong.” Rocket said. A beat of silence before,

 “Dad Stark”

 “Mr. Dad Stark”

 “Alright, you guys either shut the hell up or I’m gonna make your ship a time bomb. I’m not the kid’s dad, I just help mentor him a bit.” Tony snapped at the two.

 “Sir, Peter’s concussion swelling is beginning to reduce. I estimate he should be healed by morning.” FRIDAY suddenly said from his wrist.

 “Ok, tell Bruce he should be fine and not to worry. I’ll check up on him when I finish up here.” He said.

 The snickering beside him told that arguing back wasn’t gonna do anything more than give them more ammunition so he just fell silent and rolled his eyes. Geeze they were more annoying than Tony remembered.

 

That was the first time the Guardians saw the softer side of Tony. The next time they, or rather Rocket saw it, it was ironically in the ship again. They’d left Peter behind, or rather the dust that was once him. Tony was all but having a panic attack and no one really knew how to comfort him. They sat in the ruins of the ship, and Tony was rambling a way that wasn’t unlike how Peter would.

“Peter never got to take his driver’s test, I know because he gave up the test day to come hang out in the lab. I promised I’d take him later this week to get it. He’d been studying the whole time, almost suckered Happy into letting him drive my very expensive car. I have no doubt the kid would’ve crashed it. I also wanted to take him out to one of my science conventions he’s a smart kid. Highest ranked in his class, and he’s so heartful. He’d die if it meant saving anyone, that idiot.” Tony said, his voice was coming out shaky and panicking. He missed his kid, he needed Peter and everyone around could see that without looking, just listening to the man broke hearts all over again as everyone mourned their losses, working if only to keep that ache at bay for just a few beats longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta feature that assumed to be cold dead heart of Tony's sometimes. :,)


	15. Author.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is important, and I'd like you to all read this...

So... Long stretch since I've uploaded, please allow me to explain myself. 

I've gotten into my hero academia, and it's been my escape from reality for a minute. Why do I want to escape my reality?

-My mom has life threatening illnesses she was recently diagnosed of 

-My parents may be divorcing

-Im movin' across the actual country alone for college in less than a year, for the first time ever. 

-I may have cancer in my eardrum 

I know this is not y'alls problems but they're effecting my life greatly. I've lost what hold I did have on my anger, I'm back to not eating and sleeping again too. Things aren't looking too bright, and I can't seem to find the motivation to continue this fic rn. I've been doing one shots of MHA, but I'm sure I'll be dropping that soon as well...I want to apologize upfront for abandoning without explanation, I'm sorry and I appreciate all of the love and support, these comments I receive on my fics make me, even for just a moment, feel relief and joy from my bleak series of situations. Thank you, everyone. I hope you will continue to follow my work, and I hope that everyone's lives get a bit easier and happier beyond the screen. <3


	16. :)

Idk how or why but my update chapter got deleted??? Anyways, I'll just retype everyrhing... so, here goes.

 

I'm back!!!1!! I'll be continuing this fic, and I look forward to putting out new chapters for you guys! I'll give y'all a brief update on my life as well!

-I don't have cancer after all!!

-parents still fight but I've learned how to tune it out

-Im moving out in 6 months, and I am heading to an okish college close to home as my mother's health isn't doing so hot

I'm feeling better, and I hope you guys will continue to read my fics!! Come say hi to me on tumblr at:  
X-Jaded-Jade-X

You can see more of my hedgehog there as well, and even submit me some chapter ideas or get to know me with asks!! Thank you all so much for your support!!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Happy New Year!♡


	17. Happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I got a bit heavy there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be back!!

Another year finished and another one well into its start. It was rare moments like these ones that Tony would steal for himself, as if he were a kid munching on a cookie in his bedroom closet while his mom worked on dinner downstairs. He'd find himself lost in his own mind, staring blankly out the massive penthouse windows that offered nothing more than blurred, multicolored dots in dark skies from the city below his nose. Time seemed to fly lately, well, more so than usual he felt. He guessed people were right when they said time seemed to happen faster the older you got. It was an odd phenomenon, Tony believed. You body, and hell even your mind seemed to move slower but fate and reality, ever so cruel made the moments worth cherishing slip past his fingers like a desperate hand clasping sand. 

 

A clap to Tony's shoulder had him blinking out of his thoughts, and quickly moving his champagne glass as thin and tall as a damn beaker out of the way of being jostled onto his lavish suit. 

 

“Hey Tony, you alright?” Steve asked, a concerned look in those ever patriotic eyes. Tony found himself thinking that really if anyone were to understand Tony's almost bitter concept on time, it'd be the man who'd been screwed over by that reality the harshest. Still, he waved a casual wave with a flick of his wrist and wore a smile that he felt was more stiff than casual. 

 

“I'm good cap, just need some time,” Tony said, almost shocked at his own play on words and their meanings but... whatever, it meant the same in the end, didn't it? Steve obviously wanted more of an answer than that, but well, Tony wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart. 

 

He tore his eyes away from Mr. Fourth of July when he heard the familiar, almost too high pitched laugh of Peter Parker. Ah yes, he always felt more youthful around the young arachnid. Tony wondered if he himself, at that age, was unaware of the temptress and her promises of the future that would come at the price of  _ time.  _

 

2019, oh how many new years Tony’s lived, and how many more would he live? Gah, he had to break this depressing habit to become so… well,  _ angsty  _ at parties of all places. Sheesh, what? Was this the start of his midlife crisis? Was he gonna start picking Peter up from school on some Harley Davidson with his hair dyed black, and his goatee Ronald McDonald red? Tony allowed himself to outwardly cringe at that mental image before swallowing down the rest of his champagne and forcing away the bitter thoughts. He could be morbid at any hour but this one, this one was reserved to those who mattered and would want him to be chipper and alive. 

 

He placed his now empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, making his way away from the emotional surgeon that was Mr. America and sought after his friends. Yes, his friends. The ones he'd play heroic dress up with and get the shit knocked out him while fighting those of no good. Ew, now he sounded like Steve or Rhodey. 

 

“Hey kid, whatcha up to?” Tony asked, finding Peter in the kitchen, plate piled high with spaghetti. 

 

“eephing,” was his very gracious reply. Tony was just gonna take that as the kid saying ‘eating’ and hope he was right. 

 

“I can see that,” Tony grinned, not having to look to know Pete was probably rolling his eyes. Tony picked up a piece of garlic bread off of a tray, and bit into it. Ah how he loved to annoy the kid sometimes. “Kept the fridge stocked with capri suns for ya,” he said, feeling like hearing the whiney  _ Mr. Staaaaark!  _ He was often rewarded with when messing with the kid. 

 

“What's wrong with the other drinks? They taste fine to me,” Peter replied his words just a bit slurred as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Tony made a mental note to 1.) Not be in the radius of that sleeve, and 2.) To introduce the kid to napkins.

 

“Wait, tell me you haven't been drinking the champagne,” Tony said, suddenly halting and backtracking his train of thoughts. 

 

“...Wait uh, the tall glasses with the waiters carrying them around, that… that isn't like, fancy juice? Like uh, sparkling cider?” Peter asked, looking just a bit too slouched as he stopped the murderous onslaught of inhaling spaghetti to look at the older man. 

 

Great, now Aunt May was gonna skin Tony for returning her very underage nephew home smelling like a wine cellar. 

 

“Who even drinks that stuff anymore?!” Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose “ok, no it's cool, how many did you have??” he continued, because this was very not cool.

 

“MJ's parents have a fridge that dispenses sparkling water, which is kinda like sparkling cider I think but I wouldn't really know cause I've nev-” 

 

“-Peter, how many,” Tony interrupted. 

 

“I dunno… like 2 or 3?” Peter said, and Tony really felt that lie. 

 

“Wanna try again?” Tony asked and Peter had the audacity to laugh. 

 

“Try what again?” 

 

Yeah Tony was definitely feeling old tonight. He didn't have much of an option but to make sure no one else (cough, cough CLINT cough) offered the rug rat anymore drinks as the kid attempted to inhale Tony's entire fridge and pantry.

 

“Awe c’co moon Tony! Kid's old ‘nough to have some drinks!” Clint said, parking his ass on the bar stool right next to Tony. 

 

“You're drunk, bird boy, go home before your wife threatens JARVIS again with Russian hackers,” Tony said, grumping just a bit. 

 

“Pssssh, she's fiiiine, with her parents for the holidays with the kids cause SOMEBODY insisted we stay-” Clint gave a hiccup, one that had Tony about to leap out of his seat because he wasn't gonna be anywhere near vomit tonight thank you, “-alert durin’ chrizzmas and new yearz,” he finished. 

 

“I should dump you on Fury's doorstep,” Tony sighed. 

 

“does he even have a house? ‘M pretty sure he lives on the helicarrier,” Clint said.

 

Tony actually had a laugh at that, and shook his head a bit. Yeah honestly he wouldn't really doubt that to be the truth either. 

 

“Guys, the countdown's starting!” Widow called from the living room, and Tony all but dragged his kid to the living room and for the first time in a long time as he heard the shouting of the countdown, he felt slow. He felt like for just that moment he was given infinite time to take in the faces around him, the hand on his back from Peter being a bit too unsteady to stand, the vibrating in his ear from Steve's ridiculously loud shouting of numbers and the smells of the food and liquor around him. 

 

**_10!_ **

 

Tony blinked once, twice as his eyes glazed around the faces of people he knew, people he was  _ proud  _ to be around. 

 

**_9!_ **

 

He felt his lungs inflate, and slowly decompress as the smell of Wanda's margarita passed his face. 

 

**_8!_ **

 

He could taste the lingering of garlic from his earlier snack, and felt the slight tingle against his lips from his scotch. 

 

**_7!_ **

 

Tony felt the clap on his shoulder, felt the smile Sam gave him as he took Tony's free hand that wasn't holding up an intoxicated teenager and placing a shot glass in it. 

 

**_6!_ **

 

Sad, hollow eyes is what he saw in the reflection of that golden, amber liquid in the glass. He blinked, one, twice and realized that, no, those eyes weren't sad. 

 

**_5!!_ **

 

They were relieved, they were happy and they were the eyes of someone  _ alive. _

 

**_4!!_ **

 

He felt the whisper of hot breath, of an almost silent promise against the nape of his neck as Pepper pressed her lips against his neck. 

 

**_3!!_ **

 

In his chest, he felt an ache where a heart could be. One that was so long ago dead, but so damn happy and overrunning with that joy. 

 

**_2!!!_ **

 

He felt the wet burn against his cheek, felt the salt in his bottom lip from where he had been chewing it earlier. 

 

**_1!!!!_ **

 

He felt the heat in his chest move up to constrict his throat and to blur his vision. 

 

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_ **

 

He felt happy, and let his tears slide down his cheeks as he took in those around him. For a moment he realized, that he wasn't holding anyone up, no they were holding him up. Tony raised his glass, and in his mind, he begged time for another night just like this one, another new year filled with damn good people. Closing his eyes, as if to seal his wish, he drank...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the warm welcome back. Let's work hard to make 2019 great! ♡


End file.
